I wanna fall from the stars straight into your arms
by geek-it-out
Summary: Lena figures out that Kara is Supergirl after the blonde hero saves her from dying in a fiery plane crash. Kara confesses everything, including some feelings Lena wasn't expecting. They will have to overcome many hurdles to be happy, namely Lena's family. Alex is broken after finding out the Maggie doesn't want kids and gives up on love. Diverges after 3x05, spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: FYI, I don't update often due my schedule and a multitude of other reasons. Please enjoy and remember comments are love._

 _Puzzles Solved_

Kara was halfway down the stairs when she overheard the murmurings of an unknown aircraft in their airspace sending out a distress call. "What distress call?" she looked briefly at the map on the overhead screen to locate the aircraft. "Mayday, mayday, this is…" were the only clear parts of the transmission the rest was static. Her eyes widened, she would know that voice anywhere. That was her best friend. "It's Lena," she said and quickly tore her glasses off before taking off from the balcony of the DEO.

Kara kept her eyes open for any signs of the aircraft as she neared the reservoir. She saw it almost immediately, it was a rather large plane. Supergirl heard the ting of metal against metal and redoubled her efforts to get to her target quicker. The blonde watched as Lena slammed a pole into the floor to keep the barrels from spilling out of the cargo door. She zoomed into the opening and took in her surroundings, she heard no other heartbeats but her own and Lena's. Then, she turned and saw her best friend was alright, shaken up, but alright. Kara yanked the lever towards her and manually closed the door. She could tell Lena was relieved to see her and was about to joke about the CEO's penchant for getting kidnapped when the plane rocked sideways.

"The barrels are treated to dissolve in water," the raven-haired woman said quickly, her thick accent showing from her boarding school days. "The plane crashes, they'll poison everyone."

As Lena rushed by her, she pushed off the floor and against the ceiling hoping that her strength was enough to keep the plane in the air. "Strap in," she warned and pushed with all her might. "I'm going to get them to blow the engines." The plane rocked as she wrestled with its weight and trying to keep the nose from diving. An explosion sounded from outside.

Her plan was working, the engines were slowly getting over worked and catching on fire one by one, however, Kara could feel the plane start to snap under the pressure of her pushing against the roof. The metal groaned and screeched loudly before splitting. She acted quickly enough to catch both pieces but there was no way she could manage to carry both for very long. Kara turned hearing Lena's scream and saw as the raven-haired woman fell to the bottom of the opposite half the plane. She would inevitably have to drop one of the pieces and Lena was in one while the barrels were in the other. She felt the muscles in her arms strain. Panic gripped her heart in a vice grip, she couldn't lose Lena but she couldn't allow millions of people to be poisoned either. Supergirl tried to lift the pieces higher to no avail. They were descending quickly. The weight of the plane was causing her to lose her grip. She needed to think of something, fast.

She looked down at Lena as the hair whipped around her face. "I can't hold both," she yelled over the roar of the engine and wind. She tried flexing her hands to gain more purchase.

"Save the chemicals, not me," Lena offered.

"No, I'm not going to drop you," Supergirl knew her best friend well enough to know that this was a sacrifice she was willing to make but there was no way that Kara could let her. She had already lost too many people and as her gaze locked on to Lena's she realized, she wouldn't survive it. Losing Lena would break her worse than anything else she could imagine. Just the thought of it had cause her heart to constrict painfully.

"Let me go," the CEO said with a finality that caused Kara's heart to skip a beat and not in a good way.

Green eyes pleaded with her and she gasped feeling a stabbing sensation in her chest. Clark had once said that he couldn't sacrifice Lois the way she had sacrificed Mon-El, he wasn't strong enough and now, as she gazed down at the beautiful woman who was her best friend, she finally understood. "No," Kara shook her head and used all her strength to pull. She felt the metal bend under her grip as she cried out in frustration and exhaustion. She looked down feeling an overwhelming sense of dread. The ground was fast approaching. Jade colored eyes stared back at her and she willed her mind to come up with something else, anything else to make sure that Lena made it out of this alive. Kara's eyes landed on the nets. That was it, there was still enough time if they hurried. "You have to climb, Lena," she yelled willing her friend to get up. "Climb," she said again with a brief nod of encouragement. A determined look passed over the CEO's features and Kara thanked Rao that the woman still had some fight in her. It took all her strength to keep holding on as the plane continued to slowly slip through her fingers. She looked down again to check their position, the dark water loomed below. This had to work. It just had to. Lena needed to climb faster. "You can do it, come on!" she encouraged. "Come on!" she yelled again as Lena reached the half way point. "Come on, you can do it."

Lena's eyes locked with hers and she saw many emotions filter through those expressive orbs. Fear. Hope. Adoration. It was the last emotion that had caused Kara's heart to beat erratically against her ribcage. She glanced back toward the water, they'd hit any second now, she had to think quickly. "You have to jump, now," Kara realized out loud. She watched the older woman steady herself and bend her knees to get a good push off. A second later, Lena was in the air, hands grasping for purchase. Kara let go of that half of the plane and caught Lena's right forearm with her right hand.

They both watched as the plane splashed into the water below, Lena dangling in the air. The CEO gazed up at her in amazement. She had saved her. Kara let out a heavy breath as some of her panic dissipated knowing that she held a tangible forearm in her tight grip. There would be bruises from her grip but at least Lena was safe. She groaned as the other half of the plane pulled her down slightly, her strength was slowly waning. "We're waiting for you," Alex's voice came in over the speaker in her ear.

"Hold on tight," she instructed to Lena. Supergirl could see the lights in the far distance and then made out the flashes of red and blue as they neared the shore. She thanked Rao and began their decent as quickly as she could without jostling her passenger or the chemicals sitting precariously in the half of the plane she still held in her left hand. Lena held on tighter and continued to stare at Kara. The blonde only looked away to make sure they landed gently and didn't crash into anything.

Supergirl lowered the plane and was immediately relieved to have the weight that was dragging her down gone. She flexed her hand before maneuvering Lena to readjust their positions to where she was now carrying her passenger with her arms supporting her legs and back while cradling her against the House of El crest on her chest. Their eyes locked once more and Kara could see the soft expression usually reserved for her reporter self on Lena's beautiful features slowly change into something she had never seen before. Hurt and disbelief seeped into her features and Kara knew that she had figured it out. She touched down gently still gazing at Lena, her best friend, the woman she only just realized she couldn't live without, the woman she loved with all her heart. Her own tears threatened to fall as a deep disappointment replaced the look of adoration that had been in those jade eyes just moments before.

"Supergirl?" Kara looked away from Lena briefly to see Alex was waiting with her medical gear. She carefully put the CEO upright on her feet.

Alex took the raven-haired CEO by the shoulders and directed her toward one of the SUVs. Her best friend looked back only once before letting Alex assess her injuries. The look of utter shock and betrayal when their eyes met made Kara's heart hurt. She opened her mouth but closed it, what could she say to make this better? It had never been that she didn't trust Lena or that she didn't want to tell her. But even if she told her that, she doubted Lena would believe her. Knowing Lena was in good hands, Supergirl pushed off the ground and zoomed into the night with as much strength as she could muster. A loud crack sounded as she broke the sound barrier and by the time she slowed, the sun was just coming up over Washington DC.

—

Lena covered her ears at the sound of Kara taking off and she suddenly felt guilty. She wondered if Supergirl would have taken off like that if the CEO hadn't realized it was her best friend she was staring at. Alex dutifully checked her over and didn't say a word until she was done, which left her to her thoughts, which was never a good thing.

She was feeling a lot of different emotions right now. Relieved and amazed at how Supergirl had managed to save her yet again. She was grateful for such a wonderful being. She adored Kara's clumsiness and Supergirl's strength. Shocked at suddenly realizing the blue eyes she was lost in belonged to her best friend. Her best friend was Supergirl. Hurt and betrayed because she had been lying to her this entire time. Disappointed in herself for not figuring it out sooner. And worst of all, Kara had seen each one as she felt them because her eyes said everything even if she hadn't. _Oh God, Kara probably thought the worst when she took off._ She cursed herself. "You're all set," Alex said breaking through her thoughts. "A sprained wrist from your fall, a few cuts and bruises. Nothing that won't heal in a couple weeks."

"Do you think she's okay?" Lena asked not paying attention to her own injuries. "I've never seen her take off like that before," she couldn't keep the concern out voice as she looked up to the night sky.

"I'm sure she's fine," Alex tried to smile as the CEO looked back down at her but couldn't keep the worry-lines from appearing on her face. "You're an important figure in her life and you nearly died, and not just that but you asked her to let you go," Alex reminded her.

"I was just trying to do the right thing," she sighed.

"She knows that. She's always been your biggest advocate. Even when the rest of us doubted you, she never did."

"She's saved me more times than I can count."

"And she will continue to," Alex agreed with a small chuckle. "Give her some time to sort through the emotions she's feeling. She's lost so much more than anyone I know and I don't think she has ever properly grieved any of it. She just pushes it down and then plasters a smile on her face."

"And I told her to let me go," Lena sighed. "I'm an idiot."

"No, you're not," the agent smiled softly. "You're brave and good. She is right to believe in you. Remember that," she added. "I have to go write up the report on this incident, but I promise I'll let her know you were concerned."

"Thank you," Lena replied.

—

She hadn't even realized what her destination had been but as she touched down on top of Cat Grant's lavish penthouse she realized she needed the perspective of someone she had lied to who didn't hate her. "Supergirl?" Cat emerged from the door that opened up on the roof. "What in the world are you doing here?"

Kara sighed dejectedly. "I need some advice."

"Do you?"

"Well, you always give the best advice," Supergirl admitted. "And I really could use some from someone who knows my secret but doesn't hate me."

"Ah," Cat replied knowingly. "She figured you out, before you told her," it wasn't a question and Kara knew she didn't need to answer because Cat beckoned her inside. "Coffee?"

"Please," the taller blonde sighed and collapsed onto a bar stool in Cat's kitchen. The press secretary moved about the kitchen fluidly and soon Kara had a steaming mug of black coffee in front of her. "Thanks," she smiled gratefully.

"Listen, Kiera, how did you feel when you found out Mr. Olsen was Guardian? Because I can guarantee you that Miss Luther feels ten times worse than that," Cat told her bluntly.

"I wanted to tell her."

"I think you need to figure out why you want to tell her and why you haven't. Those are the two biggest questions she will need you to answer."

"I love her."

"She is your best friend," Cat pointed out.

"No," Kara shook her head. "I mean yes, she is, but I love her," she sighed. "I'm in love with her." Supergirl placed her head in her hands propped upon her elbows.

"Oh, well, that changes things a little. You might consider being prepared for her to not believe you since you were with," Cat paused to think. "What was his name again? Mark? No, Matt? That's not it either. Anyway, my point is, you were with him, right? So, Miss Luthor isn't likely to believe you just suddenly fell for her."

Kara thought about it for a minute and realized Cat was right. She had to try to make sense of everything in her head before she just showed up or called her best friend. She needed an explanation, many explanations if she were being truthful. And then it dawned on her, "It wasn't sudden," she whispered.

"What was that?" Cat feigned the need to strain herself to hear.

"It wasn't sudden," Kara shook her head. "It was slow and all consuming. Every thought, every action, every interview, every lunch date, my steadfast belief in her, and the way I have defended her. I just didn't realize it until she asked me to drop her," Kara felt tears prick her eyes and wiped them away. "She asked me to let her go, to sacrifice her and I couldn't. I can't. I won't," she shook her head and wiped angrily at the tears falling from her eyes.

"But you sacrificed him," Cat said softly.

"I had to, millions would have died if I hadn't," Supergirl replied defensively.

"But, you just said you couldn't sacrifice her. How many lives were at stake when she told you to let her go?" Cat asked gently.

"Millions," Kara said with a sigh.

"And why didn't you?"

"I wouldn't be able to survive it," she shook her head. The thought of losing her best friend, the woman she loved cut her so deeply just thinking about it that if it were to ever happen she knew she would wish for death. "Losing Mon-El was hard, he knew what I had been through, he understood the loss and pain. He brought me a sense of familiarity I hadn't had in years. Lena is different."

"He knew you and your culture, he was comfortable."

"Yes. And I did love him," she continued.

"But you weren't in love with him," Kara nodded. "Well, I think you've got most of it figured out, no?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Any time. Am I correct in thinking you flew here after you panicked?" Kara nodded. "You should probably call her at the very least, offer to explain and answer her questions. If she asks for space, give it to her."

Kara sighed. "I can't lose her."

"You won't, but you can't expect her to be okay with you lying to her for the last what, year? If she is, great, if not, give her the space she needs to process."

"What if she hates me?" Kara asked softly.

Cat snorted. "Please, that woman worships you, both as Kara Danvers and Supergirl. She comes to see you on a regular basis. Her face lights up the minute you walk into any room."

Kara was about to disagree when her phone buzzed. She pulled it out and checked the screen before answering. "Alex, is everything okay?" she asked hoping that nothing was wrong or that Lena wasn't in trouble.

"Fine, but, where the hell are you? You took off without telling anyone where you went like a bat out of hell. You broke the damn sound barrier. Lena is worried she upset you and I'm worried you're going to do something stupid."

"I'm in Washington."

"As in DC?" Alex asked.

"Yep, I'm with Cat. I needed her perspective."

"On?"

"Lena knows, Alex and not because I told her. She figured it out when I saved her tonight. You should have seen her face when she finally put it together, Alex. She looked so betrayed."

Alex sighed. "Well, she's worried about you. At least call her so she knows you're okay since she knows."

"I think she deserves more than a phone call. Wait! You don't care that she knows?"

"It's not like it could be helped and she would have found out eventually. We'll probably need to do some paper work but we all trust her not to intentionally hurt you. She's more than just her last name."

"Thank you," Kara sighed with relief. "I should go," she said to both Alex and Cat. "Thanks again," she smiled. Cat shrugged waving her off, "Go get your girl." Supergirl shook her head and let herself out before leaping off the building and making her way back to National City. She decided to take a nap before attempting to see or talk to Lena. She woke up later that evening and texted her best friend, hoping she would respond and agree to see her.

—

Lena poured herself a generous glass of wine and set it on the kitchen counter to let it breathe before changing into more comfortable clothes. On her way back out to the living room, she grabbed it and her phone then sat in her favorite corner of the couch. Her mind would not shut off no matter how hard she tried to get it to. Scenes kept scrolling through her head of all the times Supergirl, Kara, she corrected herself, had saved her. The raven-haired woman prided herself on being observant, how had she not noticed before now how much Kara looked like Supergirl and vice-versa?

 _Oh God. My mother could have killed her, more than once._ Lena took a large gulp of her wine and tried to push those thoughts from her mind. No wonder Kara hadn't told her. She shook her head and took another long sip. Her phone buzzed on the table beside her and she looked down. Her heart hammered in her chest when she saw Kara's name scroll across the screen, nervous and relieved all at once. The text meant the reporter slash hero was at least okay but Lena was mildly afraid to open the text. Maybe she was just more trouble than she was worth. She wasn't sure she should answer. Her feelings were still jumbled and being home going over all their interactions wasn't helping.

She had gone over every detail and in hindsight could point out all of the lame excuses and times she should have caught Kara in her lie but didn't. And why not? That was the other thing that was bothering her. The phone buzzed again and she picked it up, Kara was her best friend, that hadn't changed even if she had lied to her about her secret identity. Surely, the Kryptonian had a good reason, and guessing was only going to give her a headache and a complex. It was better to find out from the source.

After sending a quick response to her best friend, she started to think about their interactions again. She had developed a small crush on the woman shortly after meeting her and had dismissed it after knowing that Kara had a boyfriend. That didn't mean she didn't flirt, she was a natural at it and simply couldn't turn it off. Nothing ever came out of falling in love with your straight best friend except hurt, but something in Kara's eyes tonight had given her a glimmer of hope. Something she hadn't had in a while.

 _Was that why she took off that way?_ Lena wondered and sipped at her wine. _And now she wanted to come over, why?_ It was obvious that the blonde realized she had figured it all out when they were in mid-air just after Kara had saved her yet again. She'd just have to wait to find out.

—

 _Kara: Are you home?_

 _Lena: Yes._

 _Kara: Can I come over?_

 _Lena: Sure._

Kara smiled and hugged her phone to her chest feeling like this was a small victory. At least Lena was willing to see her and possibly hear her out. She changed into a pair of jeans and pulled on an oversized sweater that hung just off her shoulder. She left her hair down but kept her glasses. While she didn't need them, they did provide a certain amount of comfort. She took a cab so as to go unnoticed. She didn't need anyone catching her in her normal clothes while flying. While in the car, she thought of what to say. How to present the news but she really need to just confess everything.

Ten minutes later, she was standing outside Lena's penthouse apartment on the top floor, hands in the pockets of her trench coat, staring at the wood in front of her, afraid to knock.


	2. Chapter 2

She paced the hallway and took her hands out of her pockets to give them a few shakes trying to get rid of her nervous energy. It didn't help and she knew being this anxious was completely irrational but she just couldn't help it. Would her secret be too much for their friendship to withstand? Would Lena accept her? It was a baseless fear, she knew that. Lena had never shown animosity toward aliens and Kara trusted her, she had nothing to worry about, right? Right. Her emotions were all over the place and clearly the hours spent away from the city hadn't done much to help her decide where to start explaining everything. Starting at the beginning would be smart but would take a long time but she also didn't want to leave anything out. She wanted to tell Lena everything and had for a while. She wanted to tell Lena things she had never told anyone else. She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. She could do this. Oh Rao, who is she kidding? She's a nervous mess. Kara started pacing again while awkwardly wringing her fingers. Tonight, she would tell Lena everything. She had to.

Now, if she could just knock on the door.

She was so lost in thought about how she would begin to break the news to her best friend she had been lying to for the better part of a year that she hadn't heard the tentative steps toward the door. "Who's there?" Lena's voice startled her but as soon as she was able to focus she could tell the other woman was scared. Her heart beat had picked up just enough and her voice had cracked ever so slightly. What was she thinking, coming over here unannounced with everything Lena had been through? _Stupid._

"It's me," Kara said quickly and was relieved when the other woman's heart rate returned to the normal cadence she recognized. The slow, steady, calm beat that drew her in like a moth to a flame. It grounded her in ways she couldn't describe. In ways no one else could.

The door opened revealing a worried looking CEO and the Kryptonian silently berated herself for causing Lena any further distress after how she acted today. She got distracted by the grey MIT sweatshirt, yoga pants, and a messy bun. Lena had never looked so gorgeous minus the frown that was forming at her mouth. "Kara, is everything okay?" the concern shining in her eyes made Kara's breath catch.

"I, uhh," she scratched the back of her head nerves clearly showing. "I... can I come in?" she finally asked. Sorry had been on the tip of her tongue but Lena deserved more than a rushed apology.

"Yes, of course," Lena moved to the side and waited for Kara to enter before shutting the door. The blonde stopped in the kitchen and stood there. What was she doing? This would put Lena in danger, even being a Luthor and having Lillian as a mother. No, Lena was already in danger because of Lillian and Lex. Kara wouldn't be adding to it. A lot of people already knew that Lena was acquainted with Supergirl. She fought internally with herself. Oh Rao, why did she come here? "Kara?" she asked reaching out to touch the blonde's arm. Once again, Lena had managed to startle her because she was so wrapped up in her own thoughts. "I'm sorry," Lena apologized and Kara felt her eyes water as she turned to look at her best friend.

"I, uhh," her voice trailed off. Anything she had planned to say got stuck in her throat as she tried to keep her nerves under control.

"Kara, are you alright?" Lena asked.

Kara's mouth moved far faster than her brain in that moment and before she knew it she was blurting out, "I'm Supergirl." As soon as the words were out, she slapped a hand over her mouth. "Oh Rao, that's not," she shook her head and sighed. "That's not how I meant to tell you."

"It's okay," Lena said placing a hand on either of the blonde's shoulders forcing her to meet jade orbs.

"I'm so sorry, Lena, I wanted to tell you," Kara apologized and felt tears in her eyes.

"Why didn't you?"

"I don't," she shook her head and tried to swallow the lump in her throat. "I don't even know where to start," she admitted and looked down at her feet.

—

Lena saw the Kryptonian struggle with her feelings as her shoulders shook. It appeared Kara tried multiple times to speak, to give her answers but couldn't. She simply shook her head no. A sob escaped from her and she quickly covered her mouth with her hand as if willing the broken sounds to stop. The brunette instinctively pulled Kara into her arms and slowly maneuvered the two of them to the couch in the living room. She folded her leg under her as she sat and Kara curled into her. She wondered briefly how the she managed the feat without letting her go. A while later, the blonde was laying on the couch with her head in Lena's lap facing her stomach. Kara whispered hoarsely, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to breakdown on you," she sighed barely shifting her gaze towards Lena's face.

"You obviously needed it," Lena ran her fingers through long blonde locks she looked worriedly down at her best friend. "What's going on? Talk to me, please?" the CEO couldn't hide the worry in her voice or her eyes. Kara had always loved being able to tell what the other woman was feeling when she gazed into the jade orbs.

"I'm not sure where to start," she admitted looking straight at Lena's fabric covered stomach. "There are so many things I want to tell you," she shook her head. "No, I _need_ to tell you, but I don't know how. I'm so scared, Lena."

"Scared of what?" the CEO wondered.

"Of losing you," she admitted. "I don't think I could survive it," she felt tears pool in the corner of her eyes.

"Kara," Lena admonished gently. "Why would you think that you'd lose me?"

"I've lied to you, you hate that. Everyone in your life has lied to you at some point."

"And you think I'd hate you? That I would just abandon you?" Kara nodded as more tears started streaming down her face. "Kara, honey, I could never hate you or abandon you like that. I am a little disappointed and hurt that you didn't tell me sooner and that I didn't figure it out," Lena admitted.

"But your face last night," Kara started.

The raven-haired CEO cut her off. "I was processing. God, Kara, I just... I was so shocked you had found a way to save my life, yet again. Looking into your eyes as you gazed down at me I realized I was lost in the eyes of my best friend and I felt hurt that you didn't tell me. I felt betrayed that you had lied to me. But I had never seen you take off like that, I was so worried and when Alex said that I was important to you and I realized I basically just asked you to be okay with my death," Lena shook her head trying and failing to keep her own tears at bay. "You've lost so much and I'm so sorry I asked that of you."

The next thing she knew, Kara was sitting up wrapping her strong arms around Lena's frame and pulling her as close as possible. Enveloped in the warmth, Lena cried harder. "I will always save you even if it's from yourself," Kara finally said with so much conviction that Lena had to look into those bright blue eyes to be sure she heard correctly.

—

Kara saw jade orbs met hers and search for something and she knew Lena was looking for more answers. But there were a few things the blonde wanted to get off her chest first so she carefully wiped the tears from Lena's face with her thumb and took a deep breath. "At first, I didn't tell you because I had just met you, and while we seemed to hit off I still didn't know you."

"You didn't know if you could trust me," Lena said and Kara smiled weakly.

"But then, we started having lunch dates and meetings outside of our work relationship and I got to see the real Lena Luthor. The caring and passionate woman that laid behind the cold exterior. She became my friend. When I thought you had allied with your mother," she shook her head. "I was crushed and then when you saved us, I felt awful for thinking you could ever do something like that."

"It's okay, I understand, Kara."

"Not yet, but you will," the blonde said and continued. "After that, I made it a point to defend you against everyone who said I couldn't trust you, that you were just like the rest of your family. But I knew you weren't and I made it a point to let you know that I believed in you. Somewhere in between the chaos of our lives, I hadn't just gone on to trust you, you became my best friend."

"But you still didn't tell me, why?" Lena wondered.

"At that point, I had been lying to you for so long that I wasn't sure how to tell you and I was afraid of how you might take it. I thought you'd hate me," Kara fidgeted with her glasses and frowned. "Believe me, I know it's irrational, you've never given me a reason to think you'd hate me but I just couldn't help it. I also found myself afraid to tell you because you give me something no one else does," Lena met her eyes and waited patiently. "You let me be human, you let me be vulnerable, you let me be me," she confessed. "With you I don't have to be Supergirl all the time, with you I can just be plain old Kara. I know its selfish, but when I'm with you, I feel the most like myself. I haven't felt that way in a long time."

"You will always be just Kara to me," Lena said softly. "Supergirl is part of who you are but she isn't all you are."

"Tell that to everyone else," Kara said wryly.

"Oh, if I ever see them treating you in a way I don't approve of, you can count on that," Lena said seriously.

Kara felt her heart swell with happiness and was grateful for Lena's presence in her life, which lead her to her next confession. "You're not just my best friend, Lena," she said gazing into the jade colored eyes she had become so attached to.

—

Lena felt her heart beat faster, nerves settled into the pit of her stomach. Oh, God. Was this really happening? She had only ever dared to hope that the blonde might feel the same way. "Kara, what are you trying to say?" Lena asked biting her lip.

"I have feelings for you," Kara said softly.

"What?" Lena wasn't sure she heard her right or if it was just wishful thinking.

"I said, I have feelings for you, Lena," Kara sighed. "I understand if that freaks you out, but I had to be honest."

"That's why you came here tonight," Lena was finally piecing it all together. "You have feelings for me," she paused allowing the thought to really sink in and a smile slowly broke out on her face. "You have feelings for me," she repeated.

"I do," Kara confirmed. "I know it seems sudden, but it's not. I have slowly been drowning in you since the day we met. I didn't even realize what was happening, all I knew was I enjoyed being around you. I looked forward to seeing you. When something good or bad happened, you were the first person that came to mind to share it with."

"I don't understand, Mon-El..." Lena's eyebrows knitted together.

Kara hummed. "Mon-El was familiar. Daxam was our sister planet and it was also destroyed in the blast. We related to each other because we both had lost everything we knew and struggled to fit in in a place that didn't accept aliens. I hadn't met anyone else who could understand me in a way that he did. I did love him, but I was never in love with him. He was comfortable, easy. On Krypton, that would have been enough. And I thought it made sense and that I could make it work here. I was heartbroken when I sent him away because I felt guilty. It was my fault he had to leave, my fault his mother died, my fault his father died. I still don't know what happened to him, I don't know if he's okay or not and that kills me," she said quietly with tears in her eyes.

"Kara, it's not your fault. You and I both know he doesn't blame you."

"He should," Kara sighed. It was a couple of minutes until she spoke again. "Clark had told me I was better than him, that he could never sacrifice Lois the way that I had sacrificed Mon-El. He said he was proud of me. But then, you," Kara's voice hitched and she closed her eyes. Lena didn't want to interrupt, it was obvious Kara needed her to listen.

—

Kara paused and honed in on the slow, steady, calming rhythm of Lena's heart beat waiting for hers to match. The fear was so palpable, so real in that moment she needed to stop and find her bearings. She needed to feel grounded. Once the fear receded to a more manageable level, she opened her eyes. Jade orbs were focused on her with concern. "I'm okay," she smiled. At some point she would need to explain that as well. "You asked me to let you go and at first, I was proud you were so brave and willing to sacrifice yourself. I wished that everyone else could see you the way I do. Then, I was so angry you were willing to sacrifice yourself and holy Rao," Kara shook her head. "How could you ever ask me to do that? After losing so much," Kara felt the lump in her throat and tried to breathe as the fear crept back in. "I realized, as you were lying there that I couldn't lose you, Lena. I wouldn't survive it. I finally understood what Clark meant. You were more than my best friend. You _are_ more than my best friend. You are _everything_ ," Kara finally said and waited patiently for it to sink in for the woman she held in her arms.

—

Lena stared at Kara momentarily speechless before a wide smile formed on her mouth. "I have feelings for you too," she admitted and felt Kara hug her tighter. She kissed the blonde's cheek. "Thank you for telling me."

"I'm sorry I didn't sooner, I should have known you wouldn't treat me differently."

"You had no way to know that."

"Maybe not, but I have always felt a connection to you. I have known I could trust you from the start. I should have done a better job of showing it."

"You've always believed in me and know I try to do the right thing. I love that about you, your ability to see the good in everyone," Lena smiled and pushed the stray lock of hair that had fallen into her face behind her ear. "But I have a dark family history, I understand why people would doubt I'd be any different than the rest of my family."

"You have saved this city countless times, Lena. That should be evidence enough."

"You of all people should know that the general public are all just waiting for us to fail and the minute we do, they'll be there up in arms demanding our punishment," Lena reminded her gently.

"I'd like to believe differently, but you're right, I've seen it. I experienced it when I was poisoned with red Kryptonite by Maxwell Lord," Kara frowned.

"Red K," Lean confirmed with a nod, "It brings out the very darkest and worst parts of you," Lena knew about the synthetic element as well as others from her brother's notes. "My brother has notes on it, he started working on a formula before he was sent to prison."

"Well, it certainly does what it's intended to do," she could hear the anguish coloring the tone of the blonde's voice.

"I'm sorry. I wish I knew how Lord got a hold of the formula."

"It's hardly your fault," Kara sighed. "I said and did horrible things. I have never felt more ashamed in my life," she admitted and covered her face.

"It wasn't you," the raven-haired woman took the hand covering Kara's face in her own. She wouldn't let her hide.

"But it was me, Lena. The things I said and did were things I thought but never acted on. My deepest darkest fears and desires came to the surface. I threw my mentor off the roof of CatCo. I told Alex, she was never my sister. I got someone fired at work because she was being mean to me. I was awful."

"Kara," Lena cupped both sides of her cheeks. "We all of have bad thoughts sometimes and no one deserved to have their deepest feelings exposed that way. The fact we don't act on those thoughts is what makes us good. The fact we choose to listen to our conscience is what makes us good. And you are so, so good, Kara. I have never met anyone with as pure a heart as yours. It is only natural to think the worst at times, it makes you human." Kara hummed her agreement even though Lena could see the blonde wasn't entirely convinced. "Why don't we get more comfortable?" Lena suggested.

"I don't want to impose," Kara said hesitantly.

"You're not imposing, Kara," Lena carefully extracted herself from the Kryptonian and held out her hand. "Come on," she smiled when Supergirl yawned. "You're clearly tired."

"Alright," Kara agreed and took the offered hand.

Lena lead her through the apartment and pointed her toward the bathroom. "I'll get you something to wear, feel free to use anything you need, there's a spare toothbrush under the sink."

Lena rummaged around her pajama drawer and pulled out something she thought would fit Kara. She knocked on the door and watched as Kara's arm reach out to grab the garments. She changed quickly before laying down in the middle of the king-sized bed. The Kryptonian emerged from the bathroom and Lena had never thought she looked so cute. The pants Lena had picked were long on her but on Kara it looked like she was preparing for the flood. She had to hold in the giggle that was threatening to erupt from her chest and cover her mouth.

—

Kara could see the smirk hiding behind Lena's fist but decided to ignore it. The CEO was right, she was tired and the bed looked very inviting and not just because her best friend was lying in the middle of it. The blonde crawled across the top until she was a few inches from Lena and laid down. The mattress cradled her body in a way that almost made her feel as if she were flying. Kara stared at the ceiling thinking about and watching her best friend out of the corner of her eye. "You don't need those do you?" Lena asked tapping her finger on the frames of her glasses.

Kara shook her head. "I don't need them per-say, but they help me to focus when I'm feeling overwhelmed. When I have them off, I can hear for miles and it gets chaotic and loud. It's hard to tune it all out when my emotions are all over the place. They're lined with lead," she said handing them to the CEO. "Jeremiah made them for me."

"How does that work?"

"I can't see through lead, and lead dampens the rest of my powers. I guess you could call it a sensitivity to lead, an allergy almost," Kara explained. "It doesn't hurt me though, not like Daxamites."

"Fascinating," Lena paused looking at the glasses as if they were a marvel of modern science. "Tell me about Krypton?" Lena asked turning her head toward the blonde.

"It was magnificent. Everywhere you looked were bright and vivid colors most humans could never even dream of. The difference in terrains and climates so drastic they were stunning," Kara described. "Rao's light would cast a warm orange glow over everything making it seem as if the entire planet was alive. I used to have the best view of Argo City from my room. Delicate Art Deco towers littered the skyline," she described enthusiastically.

"Sounds beautiful," Lena smiled wistfully.

"It was," the blonde agreed and frowned as thoughts of her family flashed in her mind. "I miss it and I miss my family, so much."

"Tell me about them," Lena asked and propped herself up on her elbow so she was looking down at her best friend.

"My father was a scientist, perhaps one of the greatest Krypton had ever known. I remember coming home from school and going right to his lab finding him working on some project or other. He helped me create and build my first AI. My mother was a judicator, I guess what one would call a judge on earth. She doled out justice for prisoners on Fort Rozz. I remember waiting up for her one night, she had come home late and I had waited up for her. She asked me why and I told her I had missed her and wanted to see her. So, she told me about the important work she was doing. Of course, I wanted to help people the same way and she told me one day I would because I had the heart of a hero," Kara smiled sadly.

"You do have the heart of a hero," Lena said looking down at her with adoration.

"But they didn't," Kara's mood had turned somewhat morose.

"Is this where the, I know what it's like to be disillusioned by you family, comes in?" Lena asked her softly. Kara nodded. "You don't have to tell me."

"I want to," Kara replied. "I wanted to tell you then. I hated that you felt so alone when I was someone who understood," the blonde felt tears in the corners of her eyes.

—

Lena felt her heart clench for the woman before her. "Take your time," she offered the blonde her support.

Kara nodded and paused. "I remember my father being a kind man, but his actions say otherwise. He was the lead scientist behind the Medusa virus," Lena gasped. "That's right, my father was a xenophobic, cold, and calculating man who showed no remorse after creating a virus that would eradicate any alien threat on Krypton. Not only that, he never created a cure. Neither one of my parents attempted to save our planet even though they had the information to do so. My mother imprisoned her own twin sister because she had planned to go public with the news and tell all of Krypton that the planet's core was unstable," Kara had tears rolling down her cheeks at this point and Lena wasn't sure what to do other than to hold her hand. "She used me, to draw my aunt out of hiding. She knew my aunt would only trust me and she used me to capture her."

"And you obviously found this out fairly recently," Lena surmised.

"It was just after I came out as Supergirl. My aunt was still in Fort Rozz when it crash landed on Earth. She escaped along with some of her army and wreaked havoc in the city. I fought and captured her and that's when she told me everything. I went to my mother's hologram and I asked her if it was true. I was just so enraged," Kara said with a disgusted snort. "She used me. She knew Krypton was dying and did nothing. She lied to me."

"What happened to your aunt?"

"She died," Kara sobbed. "Alex had no choice. She was standing over J'onn, she was going to kill him, give him an honorable death. Alex had to stop her. She had to but I could have redeemed her. I know it."

"If anyone could have, it's you," Lena said using a tissue to wipe Kara's face.

"My sister killed my aunt," Supergirl cried.

Lena didn't know what to say so she slipped her right arm under Kara's neck and pulled her close. Lena could hardly hear her but eventually figured out after a while that she was counting to four and starting over. "Kara?"

"Shhh," she whispered not bothering to open her eyes. "I'm counting."

"What are you counting?"

"Your heart beats," bright blue eyes met hers. Kara placed a hand on her sternum. "One," she tapped her fingertips on the hard bone between Lena's breasts in time with the beat. "Two," again. "Three," Kara paused and her fingers hit the same spot. "Four." Her tears had slowed and Lena got comfortable. If taping her chest helped Kara to deal with this pain she was feeling, Lena would happily allow it.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I just want to take the time to thank everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed. It means a lot to me that you are enjoying it so far. I hope you continue to enjoy it. (PS, not girlfriends yet, but maybe soonish?)

* * *

Kara bolted upright scaring Lena half to death. She watched the blonde carefully wondering what had awoken her. Kara sat forward and brought her knees to her chest. She rested an arm over her knee and ran a hand through her hair taking a shaky breath. Lena didn't want to startle her again, so she reached out and slowly slid her fingertips along the blonde's palm before lacing their fingers together. The blonde looked to her right and the CEO saw a faraway look in her eyes; a sort of terror she had never seen there before. She carefully tugged the reporter until they were laying down again. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked gently and waited.

It was a long time before Kara spoke. "I was asleep when it started," the blonde started. "I had been told about the explosions and the cracks in the surface, how they rocked the tallest buildings and emitted plumes of fire and smoke. I was startled awake by a nearby fissure, what you would call an earthquake. Fire erupted out of the surface like a spewing volcano. My whole room shook. Glass shattered in every direction, books toppled off my shelves," Kara felt the lump forming in her throat.

Lena could tell that the blonde was speaking as if she had relived it more than once and her heart ached. "I heard the thunder crash as lightening flashed across the darkened sky. The support structures creaked loudly under the stress," her voice was barely above a whisper as she described the horrible events. "My mother rushed into my room, my father not far behind. When they yelled my name, I could hear the fear in their voices and when I saw them, their faces..." the blonde shook her head. "I could tell it was bad; worse than either of them had believed it to be. I barely had time to get dressed. They rushed me through secret tunnels. I asked where we were going but they wouldn't tell me," she remembered being dragged through the dark and humid underground as if it just happened. "We must hurry, Kara. Was all I was told. I remember the tunnels being hot, far hotter than I remember them being when I used to sneak down there with my aunt. A blur of movement bolted through the tunnel on what I had thought were abandoned mining tracks," Kara closed her eyes and swallowed hard.

"Take your time," Lena said softly and rubbed her thumb over the top of Kara's hand.

"The blur was my cousin's pod blasting out of tunnel and there was one for me too. My father linked my pod to Kal's. I was to follow him to Earth. My mother spoke with me briefly. She told me it was a long journey but I'd be asleep for most of it and they would be with me in my dreams. She told me my mission would be to look after Kal-El, warned me that under the yellow sun I would have special powers and do extraordinary things. She told me she loved me right before an explosion rocked the tunnel so hard it had loosened some of the rock wall. I walked toward the pod before turning around and throwing my arms around her one last time. She pried my arms from around her neck and placed her necklace over my head before telling me to go. So, I did," Kara sobbed. "My pod followed the path of Kal's out of the tunnel as it erupted into flames behind me. My pod flew through the fire and smoke. Explosions were happening all around. The city was in ruins. And as I looked behind me, I watched as the entire planet imploded. My entire world was just… gone."

"I'm so sorry Kara," Lena said gently.

"The worst part of it, is that Krypton's destruction sent a shockwave so powerful into space that it knocked my pod off course and into the Phantom Zone; a region in space where time doesn't pass. I was stuck there for two and a half decades. I never got to fulfill the promise I made to my mother."

"That's awful, Kara. I'm so sorry you had to go through that." Kara nodded silently. "You obviously made it to Earth though."

"When I finally landed on Earth, Kal was grown up. I failed to do what I had promised my mother. He didn't need me, and he didn't want me either. The only family I had left abandoned me to complete strangers and I never saw him."

"Kara, he just wanted you to have what he had. A normal life, a loving family," Lena tried.

"Maybe, or maybe he just didn't know how to care for a thirteen-year-old. I never would have abandoned him like that."

"No, you wouldn't have, but you're also stronger than he is. Your capacity for love and to see the best in people is so much greater."

"I am no more or less a hero than Kal. We are just different. Kal sees things as right or wrong, whereas I see things in shades of grey," she explained. "I would never trade the Danvers for anything, I love them with my whole heart, but for the longest time, they weren't my family. It took years for me to feel comfortable and I…it just would have been nice to have someone around who was blood, you know?"

The CEO could understand that. Neither of them said anything after that. Kara had been quiet for a while, so quiet, Lena thought she had fallen asleep. "Kara?"

Kara focused on the steady beat of Lena's heart to calm her. "Hmm?" she hummed softly hugging the raven-haired woman closer.

"I just realized you're technically older than Superman," the raven-haired woman chuckled.

"Yes, technically I am older than he is."

"So you were thirteen, but you were trapped in the Phantom Zone for about twenty-five years, and you're twenty-six now," Lena was doing the math in her head. "Oh, that makes you a cougar!" she poked Kara's side causing the blonde to laugh and squirm away from tickling fingers.

"Hey!" Kara caught her wrist gently.

Lena pouted sticking out her bottom lip. "Aww, no fair, you have super reflexes. Who would have thought, Supergirl, ticklish," she smiled.

"My skin is more sensitive than a human, it's a side effect of my powers. My senses are more heightened."

"Interesting," Lena seemed to be thinking about what she had said when a mischievous grin broke out on her face.

"Oh, I know that look, you're planning something," Kara accused her lightly.

Lena shrugged. "Maybe, guess you'll have to wait to find out."

They laid there in a comfortable silence, holding hands, and staring into each other's eyes. Lena bit her bottom lip and moved her other hand to Kara's face. She traced her cheek with the backs of her fingers and the blonde sighed closing her eyes. She tenderly took the hand on her face and brought it to her lips placing a light kiss on the underside of her wrist.

Then, Kara's stomach rumbled loudly. "Someone is hungry," Lena smirked. "Your appetite makes so much more sense," she chuckled. "How many calories do you need anyway?" she asked as she extracted herself from the comfort of her bed.

"Roughly ten thousand or so," Kara stretched and put her glasses on.

"How do you find that many calories?"

"Fried, greasy, junk food," Kara snorted.

"Again, that explains so much. Come on, let's get you fed," Lena took the hand closest to her and pulled Kara towards the kitchen.

"I certainly won't complain."

"What would you like?" the CEO asked tying an apron around her waist.

"You're going to cook for me?" Kara smiled and tilted her head completely smitten.

"I am," Lena smiled.

"Chocolate chip pancakes?"

"I can do that," Lena smiled. "Tell me more about Krypton. What did you study in school? How advanced was your technology?" she asked as she glides around the kitchen with such grace Kara couldn't take her eyes off the goddess before her. "Kara?" Lena laughed softly when the blonde looked up meeting jade orbs.

"Sorry," the reporter blushed and looked down at her hands. "What were you saying?" Kara rubbed the back of her neck and adjusted her glasses.

"I don't mind you looking at me," Lena said tilting her head so she caught Kara's eyes. "I look at you too," she admitted. "Probably far too often if I'm being honest; especially in your super suit."

Kara perked up and smiled. "You like my suit?"

"It doesn't really leave very much to the imagination. Its very form fitting," Lena smirked. "Now, more about Krypton? Tell me about your life there, what you studied, the technology, science, medicine."

"Okay," Kara smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I learned what you would call calculus when I was four, physics and astronomy at five, alchemy and biology at six, anatomy and physiology at seven, engineering by the age of eight. I could have graduated from a college on Earth by the age of nine," Kara smirked.

"Jesus, and you're a reporter? What aren't you a scientist or doctor or something?" Lena wondered.

Kara shrugged. "Alex is the scientist slash doctor in the family. I work with her at a government agency called the Department for Extra-Normal Operations, or the DEO for short. She's basically my personal doctor," Kara smiled.

"I knew the FBI cover was too convenient. So, you're a certifiable genius."

"I am not any smarter than you," Mara assured her. "You are surely the smartest person I know."

"That's kind of you to say," Lena smiled.

"I mean it," Kara insisted. "You were able to make the Medusa virus inert. You made that machine and lured those goons to your gala to stop them. You figured out how to repurpose the device Lex made to hurt me and my cousin into something to save our planet and stop the Daxamite invasion."

"And what about you?"

"Oh, I'm without a doubt the brawn in the equation," Kara said.

"Stop it, you're the total package; smart, strong, beautiful."

"Well, if I am, so are you," Kara replied easily and noticed the flush slowly move up Lena's neck into her cheeks. "You asked about our technology. You already know we had AI robots. From what I know, there are three stages of Krypton; the Dark Age, the Silver Age, and the Golden Age. There isn't much known about the Dark Age of Krypton, just that our ancestors believed in and worshiped multiple gods. In the Silver Age, we were about as technologically advanced as Earth ruled by a Monarchy and moved to a monotheistic belief in Rao. In the Golden Age, robots and computers were used for many tasks that influenced daily life such as choosing a career. We even had a birthing matrix that would choose our partners, take both of our genetic material, and form offspring."

"Wait, you didn't have sex?"

"Well, I was thirteen so no," Kara laughed. "I would imagine that some Kryptonians did, but many were very cold and distant; calculating. We were not a loving society. My family was different. I think because my parents and Kal's actually loved one another. Usually, our marriages are arranged, my parents met on their own and it was just a coincidence that they were a perfect match according to the matrix. Kal's parents were arranged but his father demanded to meet his bride and overtime they grew to love one another."

"That's... efficient."

"You could say that. As someone who believes wholeheartedly in love, I would call it sad."

"Had you been matched?"

"No, Kryptonians are matched at the age of fifteen."

"Can you be matched with anyone?" the CEO asked as she flipped the pancakes.

"Yes, my uncle Jor-El was ten years younger than Kal's mother. It wasn't uncommon for age differences of twenty years or more. The birthing matrix made it possible to make the perfect genetic match. Age wasn't a concern, Kryptonians live beyond the human life span."

"It's so..."

"Cold? Detached?"

"Mind blowing. What about same sex couples?"

"Not uncommon, and with the birthing matrix it was still possible to have children."

"Wow, could you imagine what that would do for our society?" Lena wondered as she placed the last pancake on the stack.

Kara nodded as Lena placed a large stack in front of her. "In the Golden Age, Krypton was ruled by the Scientific Council, both my father and Uncle were on it as well as my aunt Astra. They all knew the core of Krypton was unstable because we had depleted its resources and started mining the core. My aunt had tried to sway the council to reveal the truth and give us time to evacuate the planet. She was denied."

"Why?"

"Kryptonians were forbidden to leave the planet. During the Silver Age, a scientist named Jax-Ur accidentally blew up one of our moons. There were hundreds of inhabitants killed and an entire continent of Krypton destroyed. He is the only person to ever have been sentenced to the Phantom Zone indefinitely."

"The Phantom Zone, what's it like?" Lena could see Kara's demeanor change almost immediately and watched as she pushed the plate away. "Kara?"

"The Phantom Zone was discovered by my uncle Jor-El sometime in the Golden Age," Kara wiped her mouth. "Prior to that criminals were punished by being sealed into pods and suspended in orbit with crystals attached to their foreheads that slowly erased their criminal tendencies."

"Good in theory."

"In theory, but there were a few who managed to escape. It wasn't a permanent solution or a deterrent."

"How is that not a permanent solution?"

"Some had reverted back to the way they were before. The crystals were imperfect."

"What exactly was the Phantom Zone?"

Kara sighed and took a deep breath before continuing. "In the Phantom Zone, you reside in ghost-like state. You can see but not interact with the universe. Time does not pass there, you do not age. You sleep and dream of what you cannot have, what you have lost. You wonder when, if ever, you will escape or be found. Your mind starts playing tricks on you. You see things you think are real but aren't. Eventually, all you can do is lose any hope you had of ever being found. You feel constricted, claustrophobic because there's hardly any room to move."

"Kara, I'm so sorry," Lena felt horrible for asking, for making her go through it all over again.

"You didn't know," the blonde sighed. "I had panic attacks when I first got here, almost every night. I got one a couple months ago in the elevator at CatCo. The day you confronted me about leaving in the middle of work there was a meta human called Psy. She could use people's fears against them to incapacitate them."

"And you relived the destruction of Krypton and deaths of your family."

"As well as my battles with claustrophobia and not knowing what fate I sentenced Mon-El to. I snapped at you because I was stressed out about finding a way to beat her and because I'd felt overwhelmingly guilty. And you were making me feel worse for leaving but I couldn't tell you why."

"Well, now I feel like a jerk."

"Don't," Kara smiled.

"How do you get through it?"

"Unfortunately, the last one I had I didn't really get over. I sort of flew through the ceiling."

"You flew through the ceiling?"

"The elevator shaft actually," Kara leaned on her elbow and covered her mouth with her hand to hide her smirk as she looked at Lena and her stomach grumbled again.

"Oh my God," Lena looked scandalized.

Then, Kara's phone rang. "Sorry," she checked the caller ID and sighed. "I have to take this," she apologized. Kara was gone for a few minutes before she came back. "I have to go, Alex broke up with Maggie," Kara said with concern and made her way to the bathroom where she left her clothes.

"Oh no! Yes, of course, go be with Alex," Lena was also concerned. "Give her my best."

"I will," Kara smiled emerging from the bathroom. "Thank you for understanding and for letting me talk," Kara started for the door. "It was nice to have someone listen," she put her coat on.

"I'm happy to do it," Lena smiled and opened the door. She leaned against the door frame. "Maybe next time, we can talk about something a little lighter?"

"I'd like that," Kara smiled and leaned in slowly. The CEO was rooted to the spot, she couldn't move if she wanted to. She wondered if this was really happening, if she should pinch herself to find out. Then, Kara's lips were on her cheek, brief but sweet. "I'll see you soon," the blonde said as she pulled back. She smiled and left Lena standing in the hallway. She was probably grinning like an idiot too, but she couldn't find it in herself to care.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews and follows. Re-write of 3x06 just for the purpose of setting up Alex's story.

* * *

Alex opened the nondescript door in the back alley of 5th and Park where the alien dive bar was located around ten o'clock in the morning. The air was stale and smoky, but she was used to it. She bypassed the pool tables and dart board in favor for the bar. She spotted an open seat near the end and sat down not bothering to remove her brown leather jacket. That's right, mid-morning drinking and she couldn't find it in herself to care one bit. She missed M'gann's infinite wisdom, but she supposed that the Almeracian behind the counter would do just as well. She sighed and motioned for the bartender. "Two bourbons and keep them coming," she downed the first one and relished in the burning sensation in her throat. She swirled the second before doing the same thing.

"Might want to slow down there, tiger," the woman smiled.

"Another," Alex simply said ignoring the warning.

She stared at her phone while she waited for the third to be poured. She debated with herself; call or don't call? Kara had practically avoided her and every one of their friends like the plague when she was so distraught over Mon-El's exile. But that was just what Kara did when she was feeling disappointed in herself, she threw herself into work or school or in this case being Supergirl. Alex supposed it was because that's how things were done on Krypton. Kara mentioned once, that their society had been very scientifically based and unemotional. She always wondered how then, Kara was so emotional, but maybe it had something to do with how the sun's ultraviolet rays affected her Kryptonian cells.

The third drink was poured and then a fourth and fifth. They all went down the same as the first two. She finally pressed the call button, as much as she hated to admit it, she needed her sister. She'd like to say that she didn't need anyone, that she could deal with this on her own, but she couldn't. She couldn't turn her emotions off like that. The blonde picked up on the second ring and when Alex didn't say anything right away, her sister sounded worried. "Alex?"

"I broke up with Maggie," she sighed. "I'm at the bar," she added before she hung up. She rubbed her face with both hands willing the tension and sadness to just go away. After the six tumbler of bourbon, the bartender cut her off. Alex sighed and traced the outer rim of the glass staring off into space. Kara showed up a few minutes later in what looked to be very comfortable casual clothes which meant she had been somewhere or she would be wearing her usual pastels. Alex made a mental note to ask about it later. "Remember how you said that, uh, if lost Maggie, that I would be at a bar drinking, that I would be broken?" Alex asked in a slurred speech. Kara nodded, and the agent could tell her sister felt horrible for that comment, and well, she should. "Score one for the girl from Krypton," Alex picked up the bottle of bourbon and poured herself one last tumbler, she would be sure to give the bartender a nice tip, and raised the glass to her sister.

"Alex, I didn't- "

"Don't," the agent cut her off.

Kara leaned forward and pulled her into a one-armed embrace and kissed the top of her head. She didn't bother telling her sister that it wasn't helping. After all, she had tried to do the same when Kara was off her axis not so long ago. Kara dug around in her purse and pulled out her phone. She made a quick call to J'onn telling him he would have to go without Supergirl and Alex for a few days.

They had gone back to Alex's apartment and Kara helped her pack a bag. She shoved a pair of big aviators on her face and they got in J'onn's car. The couple of hours it took to get to their home town was filled with silence instead of the usual sisterly karaoke competition they normally engaged in. Alex just didn't feel like participating in anything that involved talking. In fact, she had practically ignored Kara. Her mom was waiting at the top of the driveway ready and willing to give Alex a big long hug, but she could only take it for a few seconds before pulling away. She didn't want to crumple in the middle of the driveway where all the neighbors would see.

The few seconds she managed didn't help, she needed the type of hug where the other person just didn't let go. She didn't bother waiting for Kara and instead went right to her room and stripped out of her clothes before jumping in the shower. She turned it on as hot as she could stand before stepping under the spray. She sat herself on the tile floor and brought her knees to her chest rocking just slightly. Alex let the water cascade down her body until she no longer felt the sting of the spray and the water mixed with her tears.

A few hours later, Kara came into their shared room with a steaming mug of hot cocoa. "I brought you this," she offered. "You can make it Irish."

"What's the point of all this?" Alex asked wondering why being in their childhood home had anything to with helping her to get over Maggie as she swirled the brown liquid she raised from her dad's stash in the basement.

Kara sighed and folded her leg under her as she sat on the edge of the bed. "You need to sleep, and I always slept well here," she admitted. Alex hadn't known that there were places she didn't sleep well.

"So, we stay," she shrugged. "For like three days, and mom will cook tons of food, and I'll gain five pounds. And then, walk back into an empty apartment," she added sardonically. None of this changed the fact that Maggie was gone.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kara asked gently. "It might help."

Alex scoffed. "You don't get to do that," the agent shook her head pointing at her sister and glaring.

"What?"

"You don't get to shut down what, for six months after Mon-El goes, and now you sit here and tell me to talk?"

"It will get better," Kara added.

"Yeah?" Alex leaned forward so she was just inches from her sister's face and looked into her blue eyes. "Are you better?"

"Okay," Kara stands up. Alex can tell she hit a nerve. "You are edging on mean drunk," the blonde put her hand out as if to stop Alex from continuing. "And I only signed up for sad drunk," she said moving to her bed.

"Oh!" Alex said with surprise. "That's right, it's whatever Kara says, that goes. Right? I mean screw everybody else, Kara knows best," she raised her glass.

"You know what, I'm sorry that I was trying to do something nice for you."

"I'm sorry I broke the imaginary rules for a weekend, that I," the brunette pointed to herself. "Didn't ask for," Alex said angrily.

"Then, I'm not going to try to help you anymore," Kara raised her voice and turned around glaring at her.

"Good!"

"Great!" Kara crawled under the covers and turned her light off situating herself, so her back was to Alex.

Kara was tired after dutifully listening to her sister as she cried and vented angrily, mostly at her about her own behavior after she sent Mon-El away, and finally gave up trying to sleep. Alex had fallen asleep and was now snoring loudly. There would be no sleep had in this room tonight for her. She had never meant to wish any ill will toward Alex and Maggie's relationship. That was never what she wanted. She just wanted Alex to understand that she was broken and nothing in that moment would fix it. She supposed that's how Alex felt now and because Kara had been right she partially blamed the Kryptonian. It made her think of another time Alex blamed her for something and treated her poorly.

She sighed and got out of bed. She padded down to the living room and opened the balcony doors. Kara thought it might do Alex some good to get out of the city, and instead it had caused an even deeper rift between them than had been there. A rift that she had caused in the first place. She knew she needed to apologize, it wasn't as if she had been the best sister or friend the last six months, but she just couldn't deal with all of the emotions swirling inside, guilt being the overwhelming one. She rubbed her forehead and sat on one of the deck chairs pulling the blanket tighter around her shoulders, not because she was cold, but for the comfort.

She wondered what Lena was currently doing and wondered if she would mind if Kara called her to talk some more. It made her feel so much better knowing that Lena listened with care and didn't judge her for her feelings or actions. She hesitated staring at the screen of her iPhone. It was as if her fingers hadn't cared what she was thinking and the next thing she knew it was ringing.

"Hello?" Lena's voice was scratchy, and Kara immediately felt awful for waking her up knowing that the CEO didn't sleep well to begin with.

"Hey, sorry I woke you," Kara apologized.

"It's alright, are you okay?" Lena asked with concern.

"Yes... no? I don't know," the blonde sighed and held her forehead with her free hand.

"Want to tell me about it?"

"I brought Alex home to Midvale for the weekend. I thought it might do her some good to get out of the city and get some fresh air, you know? But all it seems to have done is make things between us worse. I'm pretty sure she hates me right now."

"Why?"

"I haven't been the best sister recently and she kind of let me have it, which I deserved."

"She's just hurting, everyone grieves in their own way. You don't deserve her anger just because you needed space from everyone. You were overwhelmed. She understands that, she knows you don't handle your grief well."

"I know, I'm just not used to this mean antagonistic side of her anymore."

"Anymore?" Lena wondered.

"She hated me for a while during our early high school days."

"I'm having trouble picturing that, you two are so close now."

"We are, but we weren't always. A brief time after I had arrived," Kara began. "I snuck up to the roof to go flying fairly often and Alex had caught me that time. So, I did what any teenager would do, I took her with me. She laughed the whole time and held me tighter when I went faster; she loved it but when we got home, there were scary looking people at the house. It was the DEO, the real Hank Henshaw. They forced Jeremiah into working with them or they would have taken me and after that, Alex barely talked to me except to yell at me or tell me how much she hated me. I thought she'd never get over it. I only had one friend, Kenny, he was amazing."

"Was? Do you not talk to him anymore?"

"He died," Kara said sadly.

"He was the first person I lost on Earth. He was my best friend, we did everything together. I used to meet him at night in the woods a few miles from my house. We would stargaze, not that I was ever any good at it. He would always point out constellations, but I just didn't see them in the same way he did," she sighed and took a deep breath. "The last time I saw him alive, we were doing that with the new telescope his parents bought him. He was showing me a nebula, and I swear it was the most beautiful thing I had seen up to that point. We talked about how majestic it was and if there was life out there somewhere," she laughed softly. "I later found out he knew. About me, I mean. He had caught me flying in a picture and he kept my secret and he liked me for who I was," she explained. "Anyway, that's actually when Alex and I repaired our relationship."

"Really? How?"

"Kenny was murdered," Kara started to explain and heard Lena's intake of breath.

"How old were you?"

"Fifteen at the time. Alex and I had bumped into each other when I was looking around the spot we had been the night before, I almost lasered her with my heat vision by accident." Kara chuckled softly. "I used to lose control of it when I got scared and she startled me. I asked her why she was there, and she told me Kenny was tutoring her in secret because she was failing calculus and didn't want anyone to know. So, we were both there mourning our friend and we made it our mission to find out who had killed him. We found his laptop and all the pictures he took but some were encrypted."

"How did you get around the encryption?"

"Clark's friend, Chloe, was really good with computers. She helped us recover them. We chased every lead and thought we had caught the killer too, until we were run off the road while walking home from school one night. Alex almost died, and Eliza was beside herself, she didn't know what to say to me to make me understand that I shouldn't be messing around in things that serious, so she had someone talk to me. The woman, she was an FBI agent, looked so much like my mother, Lena. I- " she paused and swallowed the growing lump in her throat.

"It's okay, take your time." "She made me realize that I needed to live as a human, because the people I cared about weren't bulletproof like me. So, I told Alex no more investigating, but she refused to stop. She went on to do more digging and eventually went to the sheriff. I called her to figure out where she was because I was worried, and she told me she would be home after the game. Alex hated football though. I struggled with going to find her until that last picture was decoded. It was the sheriff, he had accepted a bribe from a drug dealer and Kenny had caught it all on film. I was just in time to save Alex and we've been close ever since."

—

"Wow, the sheriff?" Lena was shocked.

"Yeah, that was technically the first crime we ever solved together."

"Don't worry, she'll come around," Lena was sure the agent would no doubt feel guilty about what she said in the morning.

"Thanks, Lee, you're right," Kara sighed.

"Get used to it, I usually am," Lena teased.

"You're amazing, you know that?" the reporter told her.

She was quiet for a while. "Hey Kar?"

"Hmm?" "Can you see the stars right now?"

"I'm outside."

"Can you find Corvus?"

"That's a constellation?"

"Yes," Lena chuckled. "I'll tell you how to find it," Lena said smiling. "Look at the moon, to the left of it are three very bright stars. These are the head and body of the Virgo constellation. From the third star, Porrima, there are three paths; to the right and left are her arms. Her left arm ends on the star, Spica, and just west of that, even though you can't see it, is Mars. South east of Spica, is a cluster of stars. The three brightest stars are Algorab, Kraz, and Minkar. There is a star on either side of Minkar named Alchiba and Gienah Ghurab. These five stars make up the constellation of Corvus, the crow. If Krypton still existed, it would have been within this constellation."

"Lee... how did you?" Kara sounded amazed.

"I found a file in my brother's things. A few years ago, a Metropolis astrophysicist pinpointed the approximate location. I was saving it for a rainy day, but I thought it might make you feel better."

—

"Thank you," Kara smiled. "I guess I should let you go."

"Any time, try to get some sleep okay?"

"You too, I'll talk to you soon."

"Goodnight, Kar."

"Goodnight, Lee," she ended the call and set her phone down next to her. She was just sitting staring out at the darkness thinking about how to help her sister when she heard footsteps. They were far too quiet to have been Alex, she was a stomper.

"You're still out here?" Eliza commented as she approached the balcony. "Who was on the phone?" "Yep," she sighed. "I made some more coffee in case this turns into a teary all-nighter," the older blonde handed her a steaming cup.

"You don't have to stay up," Kara replied taking the cup. "Alex is already asleep. You're probably the only one." Eliza sat next to her.

"Well, this is the mom fine print. When your child's in agony, you show up regardless the hour."

"I figured it would be nice to get Alex away from everything for a couple days," Kara said sullenly. "It only seems to have made things worse."

"This is going to be hard no matter what, but at least here she can lean into it. Better than letting her pretend she's fine," Eliza finished looking at Kara expectantly.

"You're worried about me," Kara realized quickly.

"I think I worry about you more than Alex," the older blonde admitted. "Losing Maggie is going to be excruciating but at least Alex doesn't close herself off."

"I'm not doing that," Kara shook her head.

"Aren't you? You have the most wide-open heart in the world for other people but when you feel weak, you punish yourself for it," Eliza observed. "You've had an awful year."

"And I'm feeling a lot better, I promise," Kara tried to reassure her with a small smile.

"You don't have to be better, you're allowed to be a mess," Eliza sighed.

"Really, Eliza, I'm okay," she knew she'd have to tell her adoptive mother something to satisfy her curiosity. "I've started to come out of my funk with a little help from a friend," she reached for the older blonde's hand.

"Are you sure you're okay? You can talk to me, you know?"

Kara smiled considering her offer. "I know. It's complicated. I've realized a lot of things the last few days. Things I had no idea I was struggling with."

"Kara," Eliza started but stopped when she felt a light squeeze from her youngest daughter.

"I know I was a difficult person to be around because no one knew how to help me. I didn't even know how to help myself, so how could I possibly tell anyone else what I needed if I didn't know? I just wanted to be left alone," she explained. "A couple days ago, I wouldn't be this open about it but one of the things I learned recently is, that sometimes you just need to talk and let your feelings out."

"About Mon-El?"

"About everything," Kara sighed exasperatedly. "I didn't realize how much I was still holding on to; how much I was still grieving for everything I've lost; how much I was blaming myself for things out of my control. I guess I just never let myself because I'd drown in my own sorrow if I did."

"Oh, sweetheart," Eliza put her mug down and pulled Kara close. "What's different?" "I finally opened up to someone who I thought would understand; someone I trust not to judge me."

"You know I don't blame you for anything that happened when you girls were growing up, don't you?"

"It's nice to hear," Kara responded. "I still blame myself for Jeremiah," she sighed heavily.

"He made his own choices to stay away after we all thought he was gone."

"Yeah, but I was the reason he was taken in the first place."

"That's not true, the DEO would have found out about you sooner or later."

"Maybe," Kara shrugged.

"You've got to forgive yourself."

"How can I? Alex still blames me."

"No, she doesn't," Eliza said in disbelief.

"You didn't hear her when he came back, and I was suspicious of him. I know she just wanted to believe the best of him and she could never imagine him doing something like hacking the DEO, but she was brutal. When I was on Red K, I said some pretty awful things to her, one of those things was that I thought deep down she hated me. Part of me is still afraid that she might."

"Alex doesn't hate you, she loves you, you're her sister."

"She's just so angry. I'm not used to it."

"She'll come around, give her a few days."

"Yeah," Kara sighed. "So, this friend you've been talking to, should I be worried?"

"No," Kara smiled widely. "She's a great friend and I trust her with my life."

"Oh," Eliza chuckled softly. "You like this person," she said knowingly.

Kara bit her lower lip. "Yeah, I do."

"I'm glad you finally figured out why Mon-El's exile hurt you so much," Eliza kissed the top of her head.

"Me too, it just exacerbated the guilt I felt to a whole new level. Especially, not knowing what happened to him. I just wish I had figured it out sooner, so I didn't hurt my friends."

"They'll understand."

"Let's hope so," she winced.

"You haven't told them about this other person yet," Eliza observed.

"No, I needed to explain a lot of things and be honest with her. I didn't want to tell anyone anything until she and I had talked about it."

"Lena," Eliza figured it out.

"How did you?"

"A mother knows these things," she smiled. "Besides, you talk about her constantly and anyone with eyes can tell how much you mean to each other. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. I assume you told her the truth about you."

"Yeah," Kara smiled thinking about it. "She was remarkably understanding. I told her a lot but there's still more I want to share with her. I've always felt this connection to Lena that I couldn't explain; something I never felt with anyone else, not even with you guys."

"I think you should ask the Alura-Archive about it when you're at the DEO next. Your cousin once mentioned something like that about Lois."

"I will inquire about it, though I'm not sure what to ask."

"You should probably ask about intimacy," Eliza suggested.

"Right," Kara grew a spectacular shade of bright red.

"I should get to bed. I'm not as young as I used to be," she smiled.

"Good night."

"Good night," Kara replied with a smile feeling better about reassuring Eliza she was in fact doing much better now.

Alex woke up the next morning with a pulsating stabbing pain in her temples. The sun was far too bright, and she needed someone to shut it off. She stretched her aching muscles and sighed as she sat herself upright. Kara's bed was already made when she looked over and she wondered if her sister had even slept. She rubbed her face trying to get rid of the exhaustion. Another quick shower, a couple of Tylenol, and a cup of coffee later, she found Kara out on the balcony wearing the same clothes as she was last night looking through the telescope.

Kara looked up briefly to meet her eyes and Alex could see the pain, worry, and exhaustion. The blonde quickly looked away. She felt like such an ass for the way she had acted the night before. The fact she was hurting was not an excuse to hurt her sister. She lashed out because Kara would take it. She knew how to hurt her, and she did it just because she could. "You slept in," Kara observed looking through the telescope.

"Yeah," Alex looked out over the horizon and walked a little further out onto the balcony toward her sister. She should apologize.

"Good," Kara looked up. "Remember this thing?"

"That was the best thank you gift we ever got for solving a case," Alex smiled halfheartedly.

"Kenny was one of the first people I lost on Earth," she picked at one of the dials with her fingernail. "Doesn't get any easier," she admitted.

"Kenny Lee, keeper of secrets," Alex sighed and ran her hand over the metal casing. "You know," Alex felt herself tear up. "That was the first time I really understood what I had in you," she met Kara's gaze. "What it could mean to have a sister. It's crazy to think that I ever thought you were the worst thing that could happened to me. I'd never get over it," Alex said. She wasn't good at apologizing, really apologizing.

Kara chuckled. "Well, I did hog the bathroom," she shrugged.

"Yes," Alex agreed readily. "After Kenny, that's when I realized, you and I could get through anything together."

"That's the first time I really became Kara Danvers," the blonde smiled.

"It's a good thing too, it got us through the next ten years," Alex looked down and picked up her mug.

"I remember thinking I would never feel at home on Earth. I still don't in a way," she admitted. "But I feel at home with you."

"Always," Alex promised, and Kara smiled. "It was a good idea, coming here," Alex confessed. "I don't think I could have slept in any other bed last night without Maggie. I'm sorry I punished you for trying to help," Alex's eyes watered and she bit the inside of her cheek.

Kara's sigh was long. "It was your turn."

"I never want to hurt you."

"I know," the blonde nodded. "I am getting better. I'm sorry I haven't shown it. Maybe if I had, you'd have more hope right now."

Alex stepped towards her sister. "You're here, right now, that's all I really need."

"Good," Kara hugged her tightly with one arm and kissed the top of her head. Alex sighed and leaned into her taller frame.

Hours later, Eliza sent them off with a picnic of food for on the way back to the city. They exchanged goodbyes and Alex demanded to drive since Kara already got to and looked like she could fall asleep at any time. "You almost killed us coming up here!"

"That opossum came from nowhere!" Kara countered.

"Keys," Alex held her hand out. "Come on," she shook her hand.

"If you were so worried, why didn't you say anything yesterday?" Kara asked getting into the passenger seat.

"Because," Alex put her aviators on. "Yesterday, getting into an accident didn't seem like a big deal. Today, I would like to avoid it."

"Progress," Kara smiled and pulled the sunglasses from the top of her head and set them on her nose.

Alex turned the car over and muttered when she heard the song Sweet Escape, "Classic."

"Yep, turn it up," Kara smiled and turned the dial as Alex started backing out of the driveway.

As Alex drove the winding back roads towards the highway, she couldn't help but feel ten times lighter. She and Kara had cleared the air between them and she was already feeling somewhat like herself again. The agent knew she had a long way to go and that some days were bound to be harder than others, but she could count on Kara to be there for her. She would do the same for her little sister in the blonde's time of need. She would try to do better for Kara, she thought as they sang and laughed at each other getting the lyrics of the song wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry this one took so long! This chapter gave me a little trouble and I'm still not sure I'm happy with it, but I hope you like it. Once again, thanks to everyone who has favorite, followed, and left comments. You guys are seriously awesome. Also, feel free to tell me what you think might happened or what you think would be cool or you might want to see, maybe I'll incorporate some of your ideas! I'll be sure to credit you for them in the beginning of the post if I use it!

* * *

She and Alex were sitting on the blonde's couch eating ice cream- trading cartons every few bites- and watching one of their favorite shows when her phone went off. She picked it up and smiled seeing a text from Lena asking her to brunch the next day. She replied quickly and set her phone back down to turn her attention back to the television.

"Oookay," Alex twisted herself around to look at Kara. "Who has you smiling like that?" her sister teased lightly as she bumped her shoulder.

Kara considered her options but decided the truth was best. "Lena," she answered and waited for what she thought was the impending explosion.

"Finally!"

"Wait, what!?" Kara couldn't have heard right.

"Maggie totally called it a while back. She said the two of you were always making eyes at each other but you were both too oblivious to notice. It kind of makes a lot of sense," Alex shrugged digging into her cookie dough ice cream.

"You're not mad?" Kara was flabbergasted.

"Kara, I may not trust Lena implicitly, but you do. That's enough for me. She's proven she's not out to hurt you so unless she gives me a reason to hate her, she's good in my book. And you are an adult who can make her own decision," she smiled softly. "When did you finally figure it out?"

"That night she asked me to let her go-" Kara shook her head. "I couldn't, Alex. I was losing my grip on both pieces of the plane and I couldn't let her go-" the blonde felt herself tearing up.

"Kara..." Alex threw an arm around her trying to provide what little comfort she could. Just the thought of that moment sent her into a state of panic. She had to remind herself that Lena was currently in her office and safe. She took a deep breath and concentrated on the sound of Alex's heartbeat. Different from Lena's, but still calming.

"Clark said he could never sacrifice Lois the way I had sacrificed Mon-El. My cousin is many things, weak, isn't one of them," she shook her head. "But he knew that he couldn't live without Lois. I realized, very suddenly, as I looked down at her in the half of the cargo plane I would have to let go, that I couldn't live without Lena."

"Wow, that's some heavy stuff, right there," Alex sighed and kissed the top of her head. "I have to admit, I kind of saw it coming and I apologize. I did nearly everything I could to make sure it didn't happen. I was so scared that she would hurt you, that I would lose you, that I didn't think about how you felt about all of this. I am so incredibly sorry."

"Thank you for apologizing," Kara smiled and slid her arm around Alex's waist.

"You know, I was wondering about the plane. I mean you've stopped Fort Rozz from leaving earth's atmosphere and held up a Boeing 747. What made this plane different?" Alex wondered out loud.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure but I think my grip or rather the lack of, and physics played a large part in me not being able to successfully carry both pieces to safety. When I saved you, I balanced the plane from its center of gravity underneath. With Fort Rozz, I was exerting external force against it.

Alex nodded in understanding, her scientific brain working to process the physics in her head. "So, she knows about you, the DEO, me and she's okay with it?" she asked after a few minutes.

Kara nodded. "Yeah, she is. I'm pretty sure I love her, Alex."

"Just know, I reserve the right to give her the 'if you hurt my sister' speech."

Kara threw a pillow at her sister's head. "You do realize that my speech is better, right?" Kara said with a giggle. "I mean, I can literally hurtle your next girlfriend into space," they both laughed.

"So, what did Lena say to make you smile?"

"She asked me to brunch tomorrow."

"And you obviously said yes," Kara nodded. "Have you been on a date yet?" Alex wondered.

"No," Kara paused the show they were watching. "We haven't really discussed that yet."

"You should ask her, you know she'll say yes."

"I was mostly concerned with telling her the truth and answering the questions she might have about my past or Krypton." Even as she said it, Kara knew it would potentially hurt Alex's feelings but she was done lying or keeping things from the people she cared about.

—

"You haven't even told me about Krypton," Alex sighed feeling a mix of jealousy and sadness.

"You have hundreds of books and files thanks to my holo-mother," the blonde replied guiltily.

"Yes, but I never heard it from you," Kara must have seen the sad look in Alex's eyes because she squeezed her middle lightly. "You know I would listen, right? You can talk to me. I know some part of you thinks that if you talk about your home that you might make me or mom feel bad. But Kara, we love you. If you want to talk about Krypton or your parents, it's okay," Alex said softly.

"It has always been too painful to relive the memories of losing my family and Krypton. Too painful to realize that after being trapped in the phantom zone for decades, Kal was already grown and I couldn't fulfill the promise I made to my mother to look after him."

"And then he abandoned you with us, and I made your life hell because I was jealous. I was an only child for so long I didn't want to share," Alex sighed and ran a hand through her hair. This was the first time she was hearing just how much the loss of everything Kara had known has affected her. "I'm sorry."

"But you told Lena?" Kara nodded. "And she makes it better?" Alex asked hopefully.

Kara nodded and sighed wistfully. "Lena makes everything better, Alex. I don't know how to explain it, the way I feel when I'm with her, the connection we seem to have and have always had since the beginning. I feel everything with her so deeply. I just always knew that I could trust her, you know?"

"You don't have to explain it, Kar. So long as you're happy, that's all that matters. You don't need to define it," Alex smiled and patted her knee. "I'm glad you told me."

"She's really great, I hope the rest of our friends see that."

"I think they'll come around. You know she has Winn's stamp of approval, always has. He's such a nerd," Alex laughed.

"Yes, but he is a helpful nerd," Kara smiled.

"You're right, of course, what would we do without him?" Alex conceeded.

"I would rather not think about it. Lena might not be here if it wasn't for him proving that video was a fake."

"I'm sorry," the brunette instantly felt horrible for bringing it up. "Let's talk about something else," Alex suggested. "Or do you want to finish our show?"

"Let's finish our show," Kara smiled and Alex nodded with no argument. They finished binge watching the second season of their show and Kara checked her phone during the credits rolling on the final episode.

—

Lena had texted her several times and she couldn't help the smile that formed on her mouth. Alex came back into the living room from using her bathroom just as she finished reading a message. She typed a quick reply knowing that her best friend was likely still awake and probably reading a book.

 _Lena: You'll be happy to know that I went home at a decent time tonight._

 _Kara: LOL, you shouldn't even be working on a Saturday night_

The blonde heard her sister laugh heartily. "What?" Kara asked.

"You've got it bad," her sister smiled knowingly.

"No, I don't," Kara shook her head and revised her answer when Alex glared her best mom glare at her. "Okay, so maybe I do," Kara stuck her tongue out.

"Just as long as you realize you're already beyond whipped," Alex teased.

"Oh, shut up," Kara flicked her lightly so she didn't cause too much bruising.

"Ow! Hey!" Alex's hand immediately went to her arm where Kara had successfully left a tiny bruise the size of a fingernail. "I should go," Alex sighed and pulled her jacket on.

"Are you sure?" Kara asked. "You can stay. We can watch the next season," Kara said hopefully.

"I have to go in to the DEO tomorrow," Alex fixed the collar on her leather jacket and grabbed her keys. "I'm on the rotation for the weekend."

"Didn't you just do it last weekend?" Kara wondered.

"Yeah, but it's not like I have anything better to do," Alex shrugged. Kara started thinking maybe she has been a little too wrapped up in herself to notice just how lonely her sister feels. She vowed to make it up to her and plan a night out. "Don't volunteer next weekend."

"What are you planning?" Alex looked at her accusatorily.

"Who me?" Kara asked innocently.

"Ugh, nothing girly. No mani-pedis," Alex warned her sister.

"I would never," Kara held her hands up in surrender.

"Right," Alex laughed and zipped her jacket. "I'll see you later."

"Don't work too hard," Kara shouted at her sister's retreating back as she walked out the door of Kara's apartment. She looked down when her phone buzzed in her hand and didn't hesitate writing a reply. She waited somewhat impatiently for Lena to reply.

 _Lena: Nothing better to do._

 _Kara: You could come over._

 _Kara: I'll order food._

—

The CEO stretched and sighed. She checked the time and decided to call it a day and go home. Kara would be proud of her for walking out of the office at such a reasonable hour. It was still daylight! Thoughts of Kara, her best friend and possibly something more, caused a wide smile to form on her mouth as she emerged from CatCo. She wondered what her favorite reporter was up to the entire way home but then remembered that she was supposed to be spending time with Alex.

Once home, she kicked her shoes off and dressed in lounge wear. She opened a nice bottle of red before situating herself in her favorite corner of the couch with the most recent book she was reading. An hour passed before she decided to text Kara to strike up a conversation; her curiosity got the better of her even if she had just seen her only days before at the office.

Lena read the text messages that came across her screen and bit her lip. She would love to go over and spend some time with her favorite reporter. She just wasn't sure she should. They hadn't really talked about what they were to each other now. They knew they had feelings for each other but where did that leave them? Were they dating? She wanted to ask. She wanted the answer to be yes. Maybe this was a good time to figure that out? Her fingertips hovered over the touch screen briefly before typing out a reply and chuckled at the response she got.

 _Lena: You mean you'll order something cheesy or greasy._

 _Kara: Probably, but I'll get you a salad, too._

 _Lena: Be there in twenty._

 _Kara: Great!_

She changed her clothes three times before settling on a comfortable pair of jeans and soft t-shirt. She pulled her worn MIT hoodie over her head and pulled her hair back into a messy bun. She checked the time and noticed she was running a little late. She texted Kara to let her know she'd be a few minutes late and instead of calling her driver on the weekend, she decided to take her new Tesla out for a drive.

A short while later, Lena pulled up in front of Kara's apartment and parked in one of the designated visitor spots in the small lot provided for the residents. The ride in the lift up to the top floor was slow, but she didn't mind. It gave her a chance to go over what she wanted to say. She emerged from the elevator and made her way to Kara's door at the end of the hall. The door opened before she got within three feet to reveal a smiling blonde.

"Hey," Kara's eyes lit up at the sight of her. Lena unconsciously pulled her lower lip between her teeth to hide the smirk forming on her lips at the adorable minion pajama pants Kara was wearing. "Come on in," Kara stood back and shut the door once they were inside. "Nice jeans." Lena thought she could hear a slight strain in the blonde's voice and smiled.

"Thank you," she kicked her shoes off and set her purse on the counter.

"Food should be here any minute. I got your favorite from Gino's."

"You didn't have to do that," Lena smiled at Kara's thoughtfulness.

"I wanted to," she shrugged and led her to the living room where they seated themselves on the couch.

—

Kara sat on the right side in the corner with her legs curled under her. Lena sat in the other corner facing her. She looked serious so the blonde turned slightly so she was also facing the CEO. "You have your thinking face on," the reporter pointed out.

"Ever the astute reporter," Lena chuckled softly.

Kara shrugged. "Habit, and I know you," she pointed out.

"Better than anyone, I'd say," Lena played with the fraying hem of her sweatshirt.

The younger woman took a smaller set of pale alabaster hands in her own and gave them a light squeeze. "It's just me," she smiled and ducked her head so that she could meet Lena's gaze.

"I know," the older woman breathed deeply.

"So, talk to me," Kara said softly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, per say. I just," she took a steadying breath. "I wanted to ask you," she paused. "Where we stand now that we have admitted to having feelings for each other."

"Jumping right into it, then," Kara smiled and rubber her thumbs over the raven-haired woman's knuckles. "I would really like it if I could call you my girlfriend. Though that sounds a little juvenile, you're stuck with me now, Luthor."

"I couldn't think of a better person to be stuck with," Lena replied with a wide smile.

"Good," Kara confirmed. "Because, I kind of like you," the blonde whispered.

"I kind of like you too," the CEO smiled.

"So, girlfriend, movie or show?" Kara asked picking up her phone and pulling up Netflix on her television.

"Movie," Lena replied.

"What are you in the mood for?" Kara scrolled through the lists.

"Documentary?"

"Are you trying to put me to sleep?" the blonde laughed.

"Are you saying your intellect can't handle it?" Lena teased.

"I'm saying that they're boring and only intellectually stimulating if they are educational. Not all documentaries are created equal after all."

"I suppose," Lena shrugged. "What do you suggest then?"

"Suspense thriller," Kara had a brilliant thought. "I know! Girl on the Train," she said and typed it in the search box. It came up right away and she moved to the picture so Lena could read what it was about.

"Rachel, devastated by her recent divorce, spends her daily commute fantasizing about the seemingly perfect couple who live in a house that her train passes every day, until one morning she sees something shocking happen there and becomes entangled in the mystery that unfolds," Lena read. "It sounds interesting, sure."

"Awesome, I've been dying to watch this. Alex said there are so many twists. We can even try to figure out what's going on before the end," three short raps sounded on her door. "Oooh, that must be the food." The CEO moved to the kitchen and rooted around in her purse. "What do you think you are doing?" Kara asked.

"Paying?"

"Nope, already paid. I ordered online," she said opening the door and fishing around for some change to give the delivery guy a tip.

"Fine, let me get the tip," Lena handed the young man a fifty-dollar bill.

"Sweet! Thanks!" the young man tipped his hat and bounced toward the elevator.

Kara shook her head and shut the door. "Why don't you start taking the food out and I'll get us some plates," she suggested. Lena nodded and the blonde moved to the other side of the small kitchen to where the plates were. She could feel the other woman's eyes on her.

—

Lena watched as Kara move fluidly about the kitchen and her brain seemed to move through at least five different scenarios in a matter of seconds. Her first thought was of how domestic it all seemed and had her wondering what it would be like to do this with Kara every day. Her second thought was about walking up behind the blonde and wrapping her arms around a slim waist. Her third thought involved spinning Kara around and pinning her against the counter. Her fourth and fifth thought made her blush profusely when Kara finally turned around. All of these thoughts surprised her. She had never been the type to give or accept affection freely since it was frowned upon in the Luthor household. It was seemingly effortless with the Kryptonian, though. Things with Kara were always easy, carefree.

"You're staring," Kara was smiling widely at her as if she had caught Lena with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Mhm," she hummed. "It was a damn fine view," she commented biting her lip.

"Well, if my pajamas are so awesome, I'll be sure to wear them on our first date," Kara winked and chuckled. Lena cocked her head to the side and smiled. The blonde set the plates on the small island and started dishing out the food before she noticed the raven-haired woman was still gazing at her. "What?"

"Do you realize that we have been on quite a few dates?" Lena wondered.

"Unofficially, yes, we've been on a few," Kara admitted popping a mozzarella stick into her mouth. Lena waited for her to finish her food. "I get that you've probably known for a while about your feelings for me, you're so self-aware it's scary sometimes," Kara smiled. "But, while I have always cared about you, those were all before I realized just how much you mean to me. I've always felt this connection to you that I couldn't explain," Kara gestures between the two of them. "And it's not just that I trust you," Kara looked down at her feet for a second. "You make me feel…" Kara sighed and fidgeted. "Happy," she paused again. "Less alone. I've never told anyone about Krypton, not even Alex. I never wanted to. It always brings back such horrible memories, but I want you to know everything."

"You make me happy, too," Lena smiled. "And I'm really glad you told me."

"Good me too," Kara leaned across the kitchen island and pressed her lips to Lena's cheek. "Let's eat and go watch the movie," she smiled and started piling food on her plate.

—

"I'm telling you it's the husband, he's a psychotic abusive asshole. Look at the way he treats Rachel, like she can't do anything right," Lena gestured toward the television while eating her tiramisu.

Kara had been saying along it was the dead girl's husband. "No way, Scott has major anger issues and is super controlling," Kara pointed out. "He totally killed Megan."

"Well, I mean how do we really know Rachel didn't do it? She did completely black out and wake up covered in blood," Lena countered.

"Please, it's too easy. Why have a character completely freak out because they can't remember anything and then actually have them be the one who committed the murder?"

"Care to make a wager then?" Lena asked pausing the movie and turning to the blonde.

"Okay," Kara sat up a little straighter "What do you have in mind?"

"Winner decides what the other has to do, no complaining," the raven-haired CEO stated.

"Fine, if I win you let me take you flying, for real flying, not this 'I saved you and now I'm taking you home' flying."

"Alright," Lena conceded. "If I win, you have to go to a dance lesson with me."

"You realize I am actually kind of clumsy right? I could break your foot," Kara winced.

Lena shook her head. "Nice try, but you're not backing out of it now. I trust you, you've never hurt me before. Here, try this," she offered Kara a bite of her tiramisu.

The blonde wrapped her fingers around Lena's slim wrist, her thumb rubbing lightly at the skin and she slowly brought the hand towards her face. She opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around the fork before pulling the delicious dessert into her mouth. Kara's eyes fell shut and she hummed her delight. "Delicious," she commented after finally opening her eyes. Lena nearly fainted watching Kara's lips pull the morsel from the fork she had offered to her. She found herself wondering what else those lips were capable of and what other sounds she could make the young report emit. "Back to the movie!" Kara all but shouted before pressing play. The CEO shook her head to try and remove the thoughts running through her mind so she could focus on the movie.

It turned out that Lena had been right, it had been the husband, who in a fit of rage, had killed the younger woman. "Well, Miss Luthor, it appears you have won," Kara conceded gracefully.

"Indeed, and I fully intend to collect," Lena winked.

"Don't say I didn't warn you when I break your foot because I missed a step," Kara chuckled shaking her head.

"I have the utmost confidence in you," Lena smiled. "I should get going," she said stretching with a yawn as she stood.

"Alright," the reporter also stood and walked her to the door. Kara held the door open and leaned against it while waiting for the raven-haired woman to gather her things. "Thank you for coming over," she said once Lena turned to face her.

"Thank you for having me," Lena felt herself smiling widely. "So, I'll pick you up at eleven?"

"Yes, eleven," Kara nodded.

"Okay," Lena found herself pausing in the doorway and meeting the reporter's eyes. "I had a really nice time tonight," she said biting her lip.

—

"Me too," the Super confirmed. Kara's eyes were glued to the plump kissable lip the CEO was currently holding between her teeth. What she wouldn't give to be the one teasing that lip. It was all she could do to not pull the woman back into her apartment, but she didn't want to rush this. She wondered briefly, if her lips would taste as good as they looked. "Actually, let's cancel brunch," Kara suggested regaining some control over her thoughts. "Let me take you out instead?" she suggested.

Lena smiled brightly, "I'd like that. Anything I should know?"

"Great," the blonde let out a breath she was holding. "Nah, I'll text you the details tomorrow," Kara leaned forward slightly into Lena's space. She waited a moment before raising her left hand to cradle the CEO's jaw. Her heart hammered in her chest when Lena leaned further into her touch, closed her eyes, and placed a hand over hers. Kara gently pulled the raven-haired woman closer. Their lips connected tentatively in a closed mouth kiss. It was only the briefest of touches but the blonde could feel the electricity between them. She was right, Lena's lips tasted of the honey flavored lip balm she was so fond of using, and Kara liked it. She liked that she could still taste it on her own lips after the kiss. She liked it so much in fact, she decided she needed to have another taste.

Their lips met slowly, though with more purpose this time. Neither seemed to take the lead, both of them content to just feel and explore. Tongues and lips melded together and moved seamlessly. Not wanting the neighbors to witness them making out like a bunch of teenagers, the blonde pulled Lena back inside her apartment and shut the door never breaking their kiss. The door also conveniently made an excellent surface to pin her girlfriend against. She gripped Lena gently around her waist while the CEO buried her fingers in long curls of golden hair. Kara acted on her thought from before and gently pulled Lena's lower lip between her teeth. She shivered at hearing the guttural response emitted from her companion's mouth as she teased and soothed the sensitive skin with her teeth and tongue. The hands in her hair tightened their grip and she found herself getting lost. She simply could not get enough.

She was drowning in Lena and her kisses. The way she smelled and tasted. Kara used all her willpower to force herself to stop and take a few steps back. If they didn't stop now she wasn't sure she would be able to and it was far too soon for them to be that intimate. Jade orbs slowly opened to meet the Kryptonian's. She could see the desire held in them as they darkened and knew that being able to see what Lena was feeling as she gazed into the expressive green eyes of her best friend would be both a blessing and a curse.

"Wow," Lena touched her kiss swollen lips and smirked. "If I had known you were that amazing at kissing I would have done it sooner," she chuckled.

Kara couldn't help but smile and tilt her head as she gazed at the woman in front of her with affection. "Yes, well, you do that lip thing," the blonde points to her own bottom lip.

"What lip thing?" she asked.

Kara shook her head. Lena couldn't possibly be unaware of it, could she? "When you're nervous or being particularly flirty or think you're being clever you have a tendency to pull your lower lip between your teeth."

"I do?"

"Yes," Kara nodded emphatically.

"Oh," Lena looked completely astonished by the thought.

"You mean you weren't aware?" Kara asked not entirely believing it.

"Well, it's not something I do consciously. I have caught myself a time or two when I'm nervous biting my lip or pulling at the skin. I didn't realize it was something that occurred with regularity."

"Oh yes, extremely regular," Kara said remembering all the times she had done it tonight. "You've done it five times tonight."

"Five?" Kara nodded. "You counted?" Kara nodded again and watched as a Cheshire grin turned the lips in question. Lena stepped forward into Kara's space and placed her hands on her shoulders. "Something you want to tell me?" the CEO whispered looking up at Kara through her lashes.

The blonde felt her heart as it hammered in her chest. "Sexy," Kara responded wetting her lips. "It's very sexy," she admitted. Her gaze kept moving from Lena's lips to her eyes and back again. The raven-haired woman prowled forward causing Kara to continue moving backward until her back hit the island. Lena stood with one leg between hers and successfully pinned Kara with her hips. The blonde felt the arousal in the pit of her stomach. Her fingertips itched to touch anything and everything she could but she kept them by her sides clenched into fists.

—

Lena watched as a range of emotions flitted through Kara's gaze. She had the blonde right where she wanted her; where she has wanted her for a long time. But she ultimately stepped back and composed herself. "Good to know," Lena smirked and readjusted a stray strand of golden hair behind Kara's ear. She knew they weren't ready for anything other than kissing right now. "I think now is a good time for me to go," she said softly and took a step back. Kara didn't move as Lena backed her way to the door and opened it. "Goodnight, Kara."

"Goodnight," Kara mumbled through the haze of arousal.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey everyone, I am sorry it took so long for the next chapter. A lot has been going on IRL that has kept me away from writing. Hopefully, I'll be able to update a little more regularly. I'll have another chapter up later this week.

* * *

Kara found herself mildly freaking out about her date with Lena early that morning. She wasn't sure if she should take her to dinner or try plan something special for the afternoon. Why she hadn't thought of that before she asked, she didn't know. Well, yes, she did, she just couldn't wait, and the words tumbled from her mouth before she thought about it. Not that she regretted it. She wanted to take the CEO out. The Kryptonian decided to call her sister for some advice. "Y'ello?" the older Danvers answered after a couple of rings.

"It's me," Kara sighed and thumbed through her rack of clothes. "I need your advice."

"Ah, and this advice, does it have something to do with a certain CEO?" she could hear the smile and teasing tone.

"Yes," Kara was getting flustered but tried to hide it. "I don't know where to take her. I mean she's a CEO and a billionaire, there is literally nowhere in the city that she wouldn't be able to afford. Or should I take her somewhere special away from people? I don't know, Alex!" She felt her chest constrict and her breathing was labored. She pressed a hand over her heart trying to will it to stop beating so erratically. A panic attack was coming if they didn't head it off soon. "Help!"

"Okay, okay, let's calm down," her sister said gently. "Just breathe," Alex instructed and took deep calming breaths with Kara counting to ten. "Okay, now, this is Lena we're talking about. You know her. She'll love whatever you decide to do just because she's spending time with you."

Kara sighed and took another deep breath realizing her sister was right. "Thanks, Alex. I just want this to be perfect."

"Things will never be perfect, Kara. There will be times you get called away in the middle of dinner or the middle of the night. There will be times you're late or you miss the event altogether. You just need remember to always make an effort. Remember to put your relationship first sometimes. You aren't alone. You have the entire DEO at your disposal. You can ask for help."

"That's actually really great advice," Kara laughed feeling herself relax.

"I am smart you know? And Mom isn't the only one who gives good advice. I just find it hard to follow my own on occasion."

"Well, call me and I'll remind you."

"Sure," she heard Alex laugh on the other end. "I have to go, we're monitoring a situation."

"Do you need me?" the blonde was ready to offer up her assistance.

"No, no, you plan your date with Lena and have fun tonight. We've got things here," Alex said confidently.

"Okay," she was about to hang up when she remembered to thank her sister. "Hey, Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," she smiled.

"You're welcome."

"Be careful, love you!"

"Love you too, Kar."

Kara hung up and went back to brainstorming date ideas. Maybe a nice dinner at a low-key place along the bay at sunset followed by a walk at the park nearby under the moonlight? Alex was right, she was overthinking this. Lena wouldn't care where they went so long as Kara was there with her. The only question was which restaurant should she choose? They had Italian last night so that was out. Maybe seafood? She should check if Lena is allergic to anything first, she didn't think so but better safe than sorry. She shot off a quick text.

 _Kara: Are you allergic to anything? I don't remember you mentioning anything, but I wanted to check._

There was a seafood place along the water that was well priced and had great food that she loved to frequent. It was a laidback atmosphere and she knew they wouldn't be bothered. Now that the date was planned, she could focus on picking out something to wear.

Kara rummaged through her rack of clothes. She wanted to look nice but understated, like she wasn't trying too hard. Casual, comfortable, and warm she reminded herself. Not that she ever got cold, her body was like a furnace and only had two settings; warm and hot. She settled on a charcoal grey off the shoulder cashmere sweater that fit her perfectly and a pair of distressed jeans. Black ankle boots and her trench coat completed the outfit.

"Okay," she nodded with approval. "Now, I just have to wait," she sighed and glanced at her watch, "for eight more hours." Then, a brilliant and romantic idea popped into her head.

—

The CEO smiled reading the text. Her girlfriend was extremely considerate, and she found it to be sweet and charming. She chuckled to herself, _girlfriend_ , she'd have to get used to that.

 _Lena: No allergies that I know of. Are you going to tell me where we're going?_

 _Kara: Nope, just be ready by 7pm, nothing fancy, wear something comfortable and warm :-D_

 _Lena: That's All you're going to tell me?_

 _Kara: You'll find out soon enough! ;-) :-P_

 _Lena: Fine_

 _Kara: I can't wait to see you!_

Lena smiled and hugged her phone to her chest as she bit her lower lip at Kara's use of emojis and her apparent excitement. It filled her heart to the brim with joy to know the blonde looked forward to seeing her and spending time with her. She pushed aside her giddiness and typed a simple response.

 _Lena: Me too_

She sighed and decided that she needed to start looking through her closet to put an outfit together. She remembered Kara's instructions on something comfortable and warm which meant it was highly likely they would be spending some time outside. Nothing fancy meant Kara had no intention of taking her anywhere frilly and expensive, which was just fine with her. She hated throwing her money around like that unless it was to spoil someone important to her, like Kara. She did, after all, buy a multimedia conglomerate just so Edge wouldn't totally dismantle the company and make the blonde unhappy.

She pulled out a pair of dark denim skinny jeans and a pair of black skinny jeans throwing them on her bed. Lena checked the very back of her closet for her favorite peacoat. It was maroon with a black sweatshirt and hood sewn into it. The CEO would pair it with the red scarf she picked up on her travels. It would be perfect with a pair of converse and the soft maroon t-shirt she was currently wearing.

—

Alex ducked under the piece of debris thrown by the alien they were currently trying to capture. She had no idea which race it was, but she knew it was a shapeshifter; that at least narrowed down the list a little. Half a dozen agents had it surrounded including herself, but it was easily evading their attempts to subdue it. The agent signaled for the team to try the sonic wavelength emitter Winn created to try to interfere with the telepathic abilities of White Martians hoping they might get lucky.

The alien staggered and fell to its knees holding its head in its hands. The air around it shimmered like the haze of a hot day in the middle of summer before revealing a Tanjentian. Tanjentians were a race of green skinned aliens with a long lizard like tail and scales with yellow eyes. They had psionic powers which explained why Winn's device worked to disrupt the psycho warping of the energies around them so the alien would become visible. From what Alex could tell, the being before them was female.

She made the signal to arrest the alien and take her into custody. She would question her later at the DEO. She was about to get into the car when a hand stopped her from shutting the door. "Don't tell me we're going back to the antagonistic one-upping that happened when we first met," a smooth melodic voice drifted towards Alex's ears.

She didn't need to turn around to know who it was. "Detective Sawyer," she forced a smile.

"Oh, come on Danvers, can't we be friends?" the detective asked.

Alex sighed. "What are you doing here? I thought you transferred to Metropolis?" the agent crossed her arms and tried not to look at her ex. Who looked far more put together than she had any right to in Alex's mind.

Maggie shrugged, "This is home."

"What information do you need?" Alex was attempting to get out of this situation as quickly and as cleanly as possible. The longer she stayed in Maggie's presence the sloppier the mess she would be afterwards.

"Get a drink with me," the detective demanded with her usual charm and smirk.

"No, this is a professional relationship only. We are not friends," Alex said with conviction.

"Keep telling yourself that," Detective Sawyer winked and finally allowed Alex to shut her door. "Send me the usual info, there were a string of kidnappings in the area we are investigating."

"Need I remind you, that you were the one who left?" Alex snarled. "I'll email you my report as a professional courtesy. All other request will need to be made through the proper channels."

"Alex..."

"No!" the brunette slammed her hands on the steering wheel. "You're the one who wanted out! You didn't want kids! You made me break up with you because you couldn't do it! Do not think for one second you could just waltz back into my life and everything would be fine!"

"I don't, Alex. I'm just trying to be friendly," the detective tried.

"Bullshit," the agent all but growled and started the engine of her car. "You came here to see if we could try again. I'm not stupid."

"Alex, I swear, please believe me."

"I can't, not when you texted me several times asking for another chance. My answer is the same. If you don't want kids, this will never work. I have to go," she said tersely and pulled out of her spot with more force than intended.

—

Kara heard a knock at her door just as she was returning from her impromptu trip and immediately wondered who it could be. It took a moment for her to register the erratic beat beyond her door as Alex's heart. As soon as she did, she changed into something comfortable and was there in a flash. The look on her sister's face was a mixture of rage and anguish she had only seen once before. "What happened?" Kara asked with concern.

"Take a guess," she grumbled and pushed her way into the apartment. "I was at the scene trying to apprehend a Tanjent when she showed up out of nowhere demanding I go out with her for drinks. Can you believe that?"

Alex was already reaching for the stash of bourbon she kept at Kara's apartment. "Is she here to try to win you back?"

"She says she isn't," the agent poured a generous glass. Kara was moderately surprised she wasn't just drinking from the bottle.

"You don't believe her?" the blonde asked shutting the front door. "Just stick to your convictions," she smiled reassuringly. "You can't be with someone who doesn't want the same things you do."

"I know," Alex sighed and downed the brown liquid in one gulp. "I do, I just... seeing her was..."

"Jarring?" Kara supplied.

"Yeah," Alex nodded and her frowned deepened. "I should go," she sighed.

As much as she didn't want to stay home she offered anyway knowing that Alex shouldn't be alone. "It's okay, stay. We can have a girl's night. I'll call Sam, too. Just give me a few minutes to arrange everything," Kara smiled and patted Alex's shoulder.

"No," the older Danvers shook her head. "You're always taking care of me, doing what I need. This is your first date with Lena, I don't want to ruin it."

"You're not."

"You're going and that's final, I won't take no for an answer," Alex gave Kara her best mom glare.

"Fine, but don't drink too much," Kara wagged a finger at her.

"I promise," Alex smiled. "Now, what are you wearing? Distract me," she demanded.

Kara smiled and showed Alex what she was wearing. She then went over her plans for the night. Alex was even generous enough to let her borrow her car with the promise she would bring it back in one piece. The blonde didn't know why everyone seemed to have such a problem with her driving. Her senses were impeccable.

—

Kara arrived in front of the CEO's door at 7pm sharp with a bouquet of fresh flowers in one hand and an advanced copy of Lena's favorite tech magazine in the other. Her ears picked up the soft thump of her girlfriend's heartbeat. _Girlfriend_. Kara shook her head. It was crazy but in a good way. She smiled as she knocked softly on the door and waited patiently for Lena.

The dark-haired CEO's lips turned up into a huge smile as soon as she saw Kara. The blonde nearly forgot that she even had anything to give her girlfriend she was so enchanted by the brilliant smile shown to her. "Are those for me?" Lena wondered with a chuckle.

"Oh!" Kara mentally slapped herself and pushed her glasses up on her nose out of habit. "Yes," she finally managed and held the flowers and magazine out.

"You remembered my favorite flower?"

"How could I forget?" the reporter blushed.

"Are these fresh?" Lena studied her with intrigue as she sniffed the fragrant flowers.

Kara blushed again. "Yes."

"How did you?"

"I took a little trip this morning," she shrugged.

Lena's face lit up and Kara swore she would do whatever it took to continue to be the cause of such happiness. "Let me just put these in water," the CEO stepped aside and allowed Kara to come in. "You can put the magazine on the counter," she said over her shoulder as she walked into the kitchen. "How did you get an advanced copy anyway?"

Kara watched as Lena walked away unable to keep her eyes off her firm curvy backside. She shook her head; a casually dressed Lena was becoming one of her favorite looks. She decided to check her messages while she had a chance. There was nothing from her sister, so she assumed that everything was fine. "Eh, I know a guy," Kara replied with a shrug. When Lena returned, she pocketed her phone and they made their way to the lobby.

"Do you now? A guy that gave you a copy that was supposed to run two months from now?" the CEO pressed the button for the ground floor.

"Yep," Kara smiled. "I never reveal my sources," they simply watched each other through the mirrored surface of the elevator as they descended. They waved to Lena's doorman and Kara unlocked Alex's car before opening the passenger side for Lena.

"And they say chivalry is dead," she smirked at the blonde. Kara smiled back with a light chuckle. "So where are we going?"

"You'll see," Kara said.

"You still won't tell me?" Lena pouted playfully.

"No, but nice try. That's quite a cute face."

"Cute?!" Lena pretended to be offended.

"Adorable," Kara looked over at her and took her hand giving it a light squeeze.

"Well, I suppose I can wait then." Kara hummed and concentrated on the road as they entered a higher volume traffic area. There were a few times she heard Lena's heart rate pick up and determined that it was due to her style of driving so she did her best to act more like a human and take her time. It only took twenty minutes to drive to the bay and find a parking spot.

Finding **Bay Area Grille** was easy enough and seemed to have been the perfect choice for dinner since Lena gasped. "I picked well?"

"You managed to pick one of the places I haven't been to yet," Lena admitted.

"Well, you're going to love it," Kara promised and held out her arm. Lena looped her arm through the blonde's and they walked the short distance to the entrance. They waited a minimal amount of time before being seated by a window with an amazing view of the water.

"So, what's good here?" Lena asked as they perused the menus. Kara replied easily with everything, causing the CEO to laugh heartily. "Well, why don't you order?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I trust you," she smiled.

"Okay," Kara closed her menu and waited for their server to return.

"Kara! It's so nice to see you today. I see you brought a friend," a young man in his late teens or early twenties appeared beside their table.

"Kyle! Hi! Yes, this is my girlfriend, Lena. She's never been here before and I just had to show off National City's hidden gem."

"You are certainly right about that, best seafood in the city. Can I take your drink order?" the young man asked politely.

"Yes, I'll have a water and the seasonal on tap," Lena responded surprising Kara.

"I'll have the same."

"Okay, are you ready to order your meals?"

"Yes," Kara smiled and rattled off their order. "We'll start with the fried calamari, garlic white wine mussels, tiger prawns, and fresh oyster platter. For our meal, we will have the clam linguini in white sauce, stuffed salmon with asparagus, lobster ravioli in vodka sauce, and the sea bass."

"Okay, I'll put that in right away," he said not even the least bit surprised by the quantity of food she ordered.

"Thank you, Kyle" she beamed.

"No problem!" he smiled and headed off towards the bar to get their drinks.

An hour later Lena was leaning back in her chair watching Kara in amusement. "Are you going to lick that plate?" she teased.

"No," Kara poured and pushed the plate with smeared vodka sauce away. Lena ate her fill and the blonde had devoured the rest. Kara wiped her mouth on her napkin. "Dessert?"

"Maybe in a bit. I think I need to walk off dinner first," Lena chuckled.

"Well, would you care to take said walk with me?"

"I'd love to."

"I'll just get the check then," the blonde said waving down their server. He brought the check over and Kara paid. She held the door for Lena as they left and once again offered her elbow to the CEO.

The air was cool though not quite cold, but Lena seemed comfortable, so she didn't feel like they needed to rush. It was quiet as they walked, very few people were about this time of night which Kara was grateful for. They walked to the very edge of the park and Lena braced her elbows against the railing while Kara leaned her hip up against it. This position allowed her to both see the water and the CEO. Kara noted the way the moonlight seemed to make Lena's pale complexion glow, her hair shine with luster, and her eyes sparkle. "Rao, you are beautiful," she said spoke tenderly and simply gazed into jade eyes as Lena turned toward her.

—

The words were just above a whisper sent along the wind to Lena's ears. Her eyes immediately gravitated to the woman who had uttered those words. She had been told she was beautiful before by many people. None of those people made it sound like she was the most precious gift in the world the way Kara did though. Bright azure eyes gazed back at her with pure adoration and even though neither of them had said it, love.

Kara loved her. And it filled Lena to the brim with happiness and warmth. She pushed off the railing and closed the gap between them. Her hands went to the blonde's strong shoulders sliding across towards her neck until she gripped the lapels of Kara's jacket. She tugged gently so the distance between their lips disappeared. The kiss was slow and exploratory. It seemed like they were mapping every inch of one another's mouths. Strong arms wrapped around her pulling her flush against the blonde and her whole body warmed.


	7. Chapter 7

Alex was binge watching an old favorite tv show when her doorbell rang. She checked the time and groaned. It could literally only be one person and she was not looking forward to the experience. She trudged over to her door and peered through the peephole. The brunette sighed and opened it knowing she couldn't leave the Latina out in the hall. "What are you doing here, Maggie?" she asked pulling her robe tighter.

"Are...en't..." hiccup. "You..." hiccup. "Goo...in'..." hiccup. "To l-let..." hiccup. "Me in?" the detective staggered on her feet and fell into Alex.

"Jesus, Maggie," the agent sighed after catching her ex. Her breath reeked of stale beer.

"Sorry..." the woman hiccupped again. Alex managed to muscle her over to the couch and tried to gently plop her down, so she didn't cause her to become ill. "I'm so...sorry, Al...ex..."

The brunette sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She did not want to be here right now. "Look, I know you are. But it doesn't change the fact that I want kids and you don't."

"M...maybe one..." hiccup. "Day?" the detective said hopefully.

"You don't just suddenly wake up and think you want kids. You either do or you don't, or maybe you're on the fence and the person you're with is the one person you want to have a family with. But you don't go from never wanting kids, never thinking about kids to suddenly wanting them."

"But I... I want you," Maggie whined.

"I know," Alex sighed. "But we can't do this to each other. You and I both know that if I give up my dream of having kids I'll resent you and if I force you into something you don't want you'll resent me."

"This sucks..." the Latina lamented closing her eyes against the harsh light, her buzz was wearing off.

"Yeah it does," Alex agreed crossing her arms. She paused and continued when she heard nothing from the other woman. "Look, you have to stop doing this. It isn't good for either of us. We need to move on and heal and we can't do that if you keep popping back into my life when you feel like it," her ex's eyes were still closed. "Maggie?" Alex prodded the woman currently hunched over on her couch. When the woman didn't respond, and the agent heard a soft snore, she swore under her breath.

She maneuvered the woman, so she was laying down and took off her shoes before covering her with a blanket. Alex quickly changed into something suitable for making the trip to Kara's apartment. She left Maggie a note to lock up when she left in the morning next to a bottle of water and ibuprofen. She sent a quick text to Kara and left.

—

Kara felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She thought about ignoring it but after two more rounds of vibrations she broke their kiss. She groaned softly as she pulled back from the kiss. Lena rested her forehead against the blonde's shoulder and sighed. "I'm sorry, let me just check this," Kara apologized and looked at her phone.

 _Alex: Maggie showed up at my apartment drunk off her ass and passed out on the couch_

 _Alex: Heading to yours, but don't rush home, enjoy your date_

 _Alex: Just wanted to give you a heads up_

Kara's expression must have changed because Lena asked her what was wrong. "Maggie showed up drunk at Alex's apartment."

"She did what?!"disbelief colored her features.

"Yeah, apparently she passed out on her and Alex went to my apartment."

"That's awful. Do you need to go? It's okay if you do," Kara could tell Lena was disappointed but understood. The CEO knew how important Alex was to her and for that she was grateful.

"I don't want to but..." Kara sighed. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"I'm sure," Lena smiled and rubbed her hands up and down Kara's arms reassuringly.

"Thank you," Kara cupped her face and ran her thumb along a sharp cheek bone. "You're amazing."

The CEO shrugged, and Kara held out an arm for her to take. Then, she looped her arm through the blonde's and they set off back towards the car. As soon as Kara no longer needed her right hand, Lena had laced their fingers together and drew nonsensical patterns on the top of blonde's hand with her thumb. It felt nice, comforting. She glanced at her raven-haired girlfriend and grinned when jade orbs stared back at her.

When they arrived at the CEO's penthouse apartment, Kara walked her up to her floor. "I had a wonderful time tonight," the CEO smiled and leaned against the doorframe.

"I'm glad, I did too," Kara didn't want to leave. She didn't want the night to end. She really wished Maggie hadn't gotten so wasted.

"Well, we will just have to do it again."

"Agreed," Kara nodded and stepped closer into Lena's space. She brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear and caressed the CEO's cheek with her knuckles. The pale woman leaned further into Kara's touch and brought her hand up to take Kara's before bringing the hand to her lips. She kissed the top of her hand. "Come over Thursday? It's game night and everyone will be there, and I'd really like you to come too."

"Okay," Lena smiled.

"Okay. Good. Great," Kara laughed at her own awkwardness prompting Lena to chuckle with her. The blonde closed the distance between them capturing the raven-haired woman's lips with her own in a sweet chaste kiss. "Goodnight, Lena."

"Goodnight, Kara."

—

Lena closed the door and fell back on it with a contented sigh. She had enjoyed herself immensely, not that she ever had any doubt that she would. Kara was the bright spot in her life. She smiled and got ready for bed. An hour later she was staring at her ceiling still thinking about the Kryptonian.

A feeling of contentment washed over her as she thought of the bright blue eyes and warm smile of her Kryptonian girlfriend. The comfortable fuzzy feeling in her chest expanded steadily with each interaction. She knew what it was deep down even if she wasn't quite ready to admit it. It was entirely possible it had been there from the beginning. She thought of the way their eyes met from across the room, how her heart raced whenever Kara was near, when the blonde blushed at something the CEO said or rambled on when she was nervous. She knew in her scientific mind that all of this pointed to one thing; she was without a doubt irrevocably in love with one Kara Danvers.

And then her mind moved on to more salacious thoughts. She remembered the way Kara's kisses could make her entire body shiver, how she wanted to touch and caress every delicious muscle, when she would finally claim Kara as hers. A full body flush erupted on her heated skin and she sighed. She finally fell asleep still thinking of Kara and her wonderful biceps and the way she smelled like clean cotton and sunshine.

—

Alex knew that even though she told Kara not to rush the blonde would probably be home soon. Her caring and protective nature would allow for nothing else. She heard her before she saw her and while she looked concerned for her sister she still looked overjoyed. The blonde moved around in the kitchen and pulled a carton of ice cream from the freezer before plopping down on the other half of the couch.

Alex watched as her sister sighed dreamily. "I guess it all went pretty well?" she asked even though she didn't have to.

"Ah-maz-ing!" Kara emphasized the word.

"I didn't make you cut it short, did I?"

"No, just the kissing," the blonde blushed.

"Well in that case, I am sorry I interrupted," Alex chuckled.

"That's okay, I don't think either of us are ready for that yet anyway," Kara said digging into her ice cream. "Are you okay?"

"I could be better," Alex shrugged. "Obviously taking care of my drunk ex wasn't how I envisioned my night. But I left her a note and was nice enough to leave out some water and ibuprofen."

"That was rather nice of you, I wouldn't have."

"Yes, you would've," Alex rolled her eyes. "You still adore her even if you don't like her right now and you'd still help her because she's your friend."

"Yeah, you're right," Kara agreed.

"I just want to move on, Kara. Why won't she let me do that?"

"Because she loves you and she's trying to hold on to you with both hands."

"We don't want the same things. She knows that, so I don't understand why she would keep popping up like this. It hurts both of us."

"I know," Kara sighed. "I wish I could help."

"Yeah, unfortunately this isn't a job for Supergirl," Alex commented wryly.

"I could always scare her," Kara smiled wickedly with a shrug. Alex chose not to comment. If Kara wanted to talk some sense into her ex who was she to deter her? "Lena's coming to game night," Kara mentioned halfway through the next episode.

"James won't like it," Alex commented offhandedly.

"I don't particularly care if he does or not. Lena is my girlfriend and if he can't accept that then that's his problem," she said as she shoved another scoop of ice cream into her mouth.

"Well, Winn and Lucy will love her."

"Oh, I have no doubt about that."

—

Alex and Kara walked side by side into the DEO the next morning chatting away like usual when they walked into the situation room. Winn was waiting for them with J'onn, tablet in hand ready to get to work. "Good morning," the Martian greeted them.

"Hey, J'onn," Alex smiled at her father figure and boss.

"What's going?" Kara wondered.

"We've noticed some things about our recent prisoner," Winn smiled and swiped the screen to show them an outburst from Agent Vasquez.

"What the hell?" Alex looked at the screen and shook her head. "That's not Maria," she concluded.

"Oh no, it is," Winn was smiling.

"I don't understand. Agent Vasquez is always so calm," Kara's brows furrowed together in contemplation. "What do we know?"

"The guards in cell lock F had a little squabble last night over some card game. Agent Diggs is in the med bay with a concussion," J'onn explained. "I am also feeling a range of emotions when I approach her. We haven't been able to figure out much more than we did yesterday because no one can get close enough without losing their temper."

"Well, fuck. That's just great," Alex sighed.

"Something to add, Alex?" their boss asked.

"Yes. I ran into Maggie yesterday."

"Maggie, ex-Maggie?" Winn interrupted.

"Yes. I was pretty shitty to her yesterday now that I think about it and then she showed up at my place completely trashed last night."

"Detective Sawyer was here yesterday evening interrogating the subject about the rash of recent kidnappings in the area we subdued her," J'onn explained.

"It sounds like she can manipulate your negative emotions. Jealousy, resentment, anger," Kara concluded.

"If that's the case, you're probably the best suited to go in that interrogation room right now," Alex sighed. "And I need to call Maggie."

Kara nodded. "You're right."

"Wait, why?" Winn looked confused.

"Because Kara is exuberantly happy at the moment," Alex smiled and excused herself to make the call to Maggie.

"Why?" Winn questioned with a sideways glance.

"Lena and I went out on a date last night."

"Lena Luthor?"

"No, the other Lena," Kara rolled her eyes.

"There's another Lena?" Winn's eyes went wide.

"No!" Kara smacked her forehead. For a tech nerd, sometimes he was a little slow on the uptake. "Yes, Lena Luthor," Kara shook her head.

"Oh, well, that's nice," he smiled. "You look happy," he sounded genuinely happy for her.

"Thanks, Winn. I am. She agreed to come to game night this week."

"Awesome!"

"I know, I can't wait," Kara beamed.

"Do you think she would mind if I asked her about some of the innovative technology L-Corp is developing?"

"She'd probably love the chance to talk about it with someone who is interested. Just don't expect her to give away any secrets."

"Of course not," he coughed to cover his disappointment.

"So, give me the rundown, what do I need to know before I go in there?" Kara asked, and Winn filled her in.

—

Maggie had taken the call well considering Alex's treatment of her the day prior. She'd be at the DEO in an hour and hopefully by then they'd have this situation sorted. When she got back to the monitoring station, Winn and J'onn were both watching the screen attentively. "What's going on?"

"Kara's really getting a lot of information out of her. Apparently, she's a recent refugee from her planet where slavers have attacked and enslaved about ninety percent of the population. She's aware of how she affects others but isn't sure why it's happening. It didn't happen on her home planet. Our best guess is that her psionic powers manifested exponentially faster and with greater range and intensity than most when she arrived on Earth. The psycho warping you experienced in the field was due to her being scared. She's agreed to some testing and we think the device developed for Psi will work around her."

"We don't know for sure?"

"No one has tested it," the techy shrugged.

"I guess I'm the guinea pig?"

Winn shrugged. "No time like the present right?"

Alex rolled her eyes and reluctantly agreed hoping that her and Maggie didn't have another altercation. Neither of them needed that and while she wanted to move on, she also wanted things to be okay with them. Maybe getting that drink and talking wouldn't be such a bad idea after all. She could use another friend.

Kara escorted the Tanjent to the med bay seemingly unaffected as others snarled, cowered, or pounded away at their keyboards. Thankfully Winn was correct in his assessment of the device made to protect them all from Psi and he started handing them out. The brunette made her way to the med bay and asked J'onn to give Maggie a device when she got here.

A few hours and a multitude of tests later, they hadn't learned much other than Shaira had little to no control over any of her powers because they were tied to her emotions almost entirely. The Tanjent agreed it was best if she stayed in custody to continue the tests, though she would be give a nicer room with some amenities.

Kara had already taken off for CatCo and Alex was writing up her report when a knock sounded at her door. She looked up and smiled hesitantly at the detective in her doorway. "You wanted to talk?"

"Yes, come in," Alex gestured for her to sit. "First, I wanted to apologize for the way I behaved yesterday when you were just trying to be nice."

"I should apologize too, those texts from a little while ago were uncalled for. I just wasn't ready to give up on us," the darker woman admitted and flipped into the arm chair across from the brunette.

"I also think you should know that the alien we apprehended yesterday has psionic abilities similar to Psi. Don't worry, the device you have will shield you and we're working on figuring out how to help her. But she unintentionally exacerbated our negative emotions. For me it was anger, obviously," she crossed her arms over her chest. "And for you I would guess sadness after last night's experience."

Maggie was contemplative for a moment. "I thought something seemed off with you yesterday. You don't usually overreact like that."

"And I've never seen you so drunk that you couldn't form a coherent sentence. That aside, I think we should talk. If you're still up for that drink?" she offered.

"Let's get out of here," Maggie agreed with her signature smirk.


End file.
